Fated Passion
by Moonlight102310
Summary: A mission gone wrong brings her into the hands of her worst nightmare. A mission gone wrong brings her into the hands of someone who wants her with a burning passion. With chaos and entropy rampaging unchecked their fates become intertwined as love and hate spiral out of control. SasuSaku, lemons, violence, swearing, character death! Rated M!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: New Story? Here's the summary: A mission gone wrong brings her into the hands of her worst nightmare. A mission gone wrong brings her into the hands of someone who wants her with a burning passion. With chaos and entropy rampaging unchecked their fates become intertwined as love and hate spiral out of control. SasuSaku, lemons, violence, swearing, Rated M!**

A puff of breath left her mouth as she padded though the trees, her weary eyes focused on keeping her balance and her chakra masked. Her hair flew softly behind her as crickets chirped around her and owls hooted into the night.

A breeze blew softly through the trees and the stars in the clear blue sky shined down upon her. Her only source of light was from the moon that was waning into the distance. She let out a soft cuss when her Anbu arm plate caught against a branch, slowing her down for a second. She ripped her arm from the branch and kept moving knowing that one second could cost her dearly.

Her ears were peeled as she listened for the soft padded footsteps of her pursuer. She sped up her pace when she heard the leaves rustle directly to her left. Her jade eyes looked around before jumping to the forest floor gracefully and making a beeline for the west side of the large forest she was trapped in. This wasn't her domain, and she had no idea where she was going. This was _his _forest and no matter how much she wanted to be in control of her mission, she wasn't anymore. She had long realized that fighting him would always be her greatest weakness and his greatest advantage.

Her mission had been to slip north of Fire country and take out one of the figures in Otogakure. Had she known an ambush would be waiting for her, she wouldn't have taken the mission. It had been so long since she had been home. She stilled when she heard a twig snap to her right side. A deep rumble of laughter followed. She silently cringed when a snake-like hiss rattled behind her, "Sakura…"

Without missing a beat, she ran without using her chakra, hoping to preserve it for the fight she knew she would face. It had been months since she had seen the outside and she would not return to the hell she was thrown into so many months ago. She was Anbu for god's sake!

A sharp pain struck her in her side and she clenched her stomach, praying it would not slow her down. How had this happened? When did she get so weak? Hadn't she trained for years just to get out of situations like this? Sakura Haruno, an S rank ANBU, bit her lip as she hoisted herself up into a tree and held herself against the trunk as her pursuer followed the trail she had been on. She let out a sigh of relief and let her eyes shut for a moment hoping to catch her breath.

She would regret that action later when two arms snaked out and landed against the trunk of the tree, caging her head in. She opened her eyes to bright crimson eyes. An arrogant smirk rested on his lips and his raven bangs tickled her forehead. "Did you honestly believe you could escape me?"

She refused to panic as she stared up at the eyes that brought her so much pain. The man in front of her was someone she did not know anymore. He was a shell; full of nothing but hate and rage for the world they lived in. She lowered her hand to her side and withdrew a kunai, bringing it up to meet the clash of his sword. "Just like old times."

He scowled at her, "Hn, but this time I will bring you home and punish you for leaving."

She narrowed her own eyes at the man. "If that is what's meant to happen, so be it." He lowered his face towards her and held his mouth an inch away from hers, "You are mine and you will do good to remember that Sakura. I do not tolerate such insolence."

His possessiveness never ceased to amaze her. Sakura softly shut her eyes before she thrust her arm forward, knocking him away from her. He watched her curiously before a cloud of white smoke enveloped her form. He looked around as her voice trailed off in the distance, "If I'm yours Sasuke-kun, let fate prove it."

**AN: Ehh? What do you all think? I promise to update on my other stories soon! Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Solo Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Hey guys! I just want to explain something for this story. Starting with this chapter and every odd chapter after will be a flashback, telling about the mission and the plot of the story. These chapters will be in italics. Every even chapter will be current, telling of the chase in the forest. They will be in regular font. There will be a lemon later! Enjoy the chapter! **

_Sakura kneeled before the leaf's hokage with blank eyes and a hard stance. Tsunade's eyes gazed over her student, trying to determine if she would be able to handle this mission. "Do you think you can handle this Sakura?" _

_Sakura raised her head and stared at her teacher. Her Anbu mask was turned off to the side and her long pink hair was held up in a high ponytail with the rest rolling down her back. Soft pink bangs fell over her dark blank emerald eyes. "Hai shishou." _

_Tsunade let out a soft breath. Her student's cold demeanor and lifeless eyes could not be helped. She had trained so hard to get into Anbu and sacrificed a lot of time and health to be one of the best. Tsunade had often trusted her with assassination missions now and became more and more lethal everytime she returned home. The older woman supposed that this was probably not the best way for Sakura to rid her feelings of her past, but it was the path Sakura had chosen. _

_This mission however was different. It wouldn't be like all the solo missions she had before. This mission was to infiltrate the sound and to kill off one of the major threats to the hidden leaf: Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade had initially meant to send Kakashi and Naruto, but both had been called away for a different mission. Sakura was the only one besides the two who knew the cold shinobi and had a working understanding of how he would react. She feared her student would give in to her feelings towards the Uchiha and wouldn't come back from this mission alive. _

_Sakura stared at her teacher before letting out a sigh, "Shishou, I will be fine." _

_The hokage let out another sigh before standing and walking around her desk. Sakura stood, adjusting her sword on her back. Tsunade crossed her arms, "Send a summon if you run into trouble. If you-"_

_Sakura let out a soft chuckle, "Tsunade-sama, trust me. I will be fine. If I haven't returned in the allotted time frame, send Naruto-kun after me." _

_The Godaime nodded and enveloped Sakura in a quick hug. "Don't let the brat get the best of you." Sakura felt her heart stop for a moment before she nodded against Tsunade's should and hugged her back. She quickly stepped out of the embrace and adjusted her mask over her face, teleporting from the room with a solemn nod. Tsunade stared at the spot the rosette once stood in with sad eyes and a small hope that she would return home unharmed. _

_A FEW HOURS LATER: _

_Sakura leapt swiftly through the trees, soft breaths exiting her mouth with every jump. She had a cloak around her, hiding her leaf uniform from sight. Her lifeless eyes flickered from behind her mask, keeping her path straight as her muscles coiled for another leap. _

_Her heart pounded inside her chest at the thought of this mission. She wouldn't have thought she would have the strength to accomplish this. If Naruto found out she was alone doing this, he would freak. This mission was simple. Kill Uchiha Sasuke and bring back his sword as proof of his falling. Yet, did she honestly believe he would go down without a fight? Of course not…he was one of the most dangerous shinobi alive for a reason. She wouldn't escape this mission without bleeding. _

_Sakura cursed her fleeting worries about fighting her former teammate. She had been trained to do this. She wasn't weak anymore and she would prove it once and for all to the one person who held power over her._

_Her eyes flickered to the left and she quickly masked her chakra. Quiet footsteps crossed her path. She wasn't stupid to not believe it wasn't an enemy shinobi. She clenched one of her fists, her glove protesting as opposite sides of the leather rubbed together. _

_She couldn't detect any chakra, but for the fact that they could keep up with her was annoying. She had been past the border for an hour or so and she was already being followed? She must be slipping. She jumped when a series of shuriken whizzed past her face and lodged into the tree she was standing by. The Pinkette landed on the ground in a kneeling position and searched the forest for her pursuers. _

_A dark chuckle rang throughout the air as the wind rustled the leaves. Sakura narrowed her eyes. She had a couple of options…either stand and wait for an attack or to try to run and keep going with her mission. She watched a figure drop from a tree to the forest floor with a sickening smirk and large sword strapped to his back. He ran his eyes over her form and licked his lips, "Pretty thing aren't you…Hey Juugo! Is this her?" _

_Sakura kept her mouth shut as she evaluated the shinobi in front of her. Shark like teeth and blue hair completed his egotistical personality. Her emerald orbs watched another shinobi with orange hair appear to her left. He had calm eyes as he spoke to his teammate, "Suigetsu…" _

_The names struck a chord in her heart. Weren't they part of Sasuke's team? Had she already screwed up this mission by letting them catch up to her? Suigetsu growled and grabbed his sword from its bindings, "She's the one he talks about all the time…who else has pink hair!" _

_Sakura stood quietly, reaching her hand under her cloak. Light fingers stroke the hilt of her katana, ready to unsheathe it if they made a wrong move. Juugo shrugged his shoulders, "Hai it's her. She has the leaf mask." _

_Suigestu smirked and lifted his huge sword onto his shoulder, holding it with one hand. "Hey Pinky…why don't you come back with us?" He walked closer to her ignoring Juugo's protests. He shut his eyes when he neared her, "I'm-"_

_Sakura unsheathed her katana and leapt at Suigestu, pinning him to the nearest tree. The shiny blade pressed against his throat. Juugo stilled as his teammate glared at the Leaf Anbu, "Hey! What's the big idea pinky?" _

_She hissed and pressed the blade against his throat. "Quiet you fool." She had no qualms about killing him. If he touched her, she wouldn't hesitate to decapitate the shinobi. Juggo flitted from foot to food nervously. He peered at the edge of the forest, his eyes widened and concerned, "Suigestu…hurry." _

"_Kinda busy here!" _

_Sakura pressed down, a thin line of blood appearing. As she concentrated on the struggling nin in front of her, the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. A suffocating chakra was approaching the area at break neck speed that even she wouldn't be able to keep up with. Suigetsu pushed her away with his sword, hoping to catch her off guard. Her katana hit his and the two struggled to find ground over the other. _

_Sakura jumped and swung her sword around, clashing against his. What he failed to block however, was the chakra infused right hook that landed against his cheek. He flew back into a tree, the bark cracking from the pressure of Sakura's strength. Juugo sighed and appeared behind the rosette, grasping her arms behind her, "Please come quietly." _

_The Pinkette wouldn't hear of it. She kicked her leg back, catching the calm shinobi in the stomach and off guard. The moment he fell to the ground, she stood and sheathed her sword. "Hmm…too-" She froze when fingertips trailed over her neck. A pair of lips hovered next to her ear and a hand crawled around her waist, pulling her into a strong toned chest. "Hn, that was impressive…" _

_The pinkette flinched and fell backwards when the fingertips that had been stroking her neck pushed down against a pressure point. Her world went black as a pair of arms caught her. The man holding her smirked as he turned her mask to the side to reveal her passed out face. His fingers stroked her puffy pink lips softly, "You have changed just as I had hoped." _

_Suigestsu groaned from his spot, "Damn she's got a mean right hook." He stared up at the man as he hoisted her into his arms, "Suigetsu, Juugo, let's go." _

_Juugo stood, "What do you plan to do with her Sasuke-san?" _

_The Uchiha smirked and leapt out into the night, cradling the unconscious Pinkette possessively, "What else? Take her to her new home." _

**AN: So…first chapter…what'd you all think? Next chapter will be current (much like the prologue was) hopefully the way I'm doing this won't be too confusing. Let me know if it is! I'm slowly trying to get everything written or mapped out for my other stories. Thank you all for bearing with me. Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 2: Who's Chasing Who Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Yay! Thanks everyone for the reviews! Here's a current chapter from Sasuke's point of view. I realize that both Sakura and Sasuke will be a bit OCC (and kind of opposite), but their normal personalities will be in there. It's the weekend! I can finally get some stuff updated hopefully! Review! **

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised when she teleported right out of his arms. Sasuke knew she wouldn't give up without a fight. He would bring her home kicking and screaming if he had to. She would learn whom she belonged to…whom she always belonged to. Sasuke would fix this problem of tension between them and he would fix it fast. He quickly gazed up at the moon. It was early in the evening, which means he could play with her…just for a little bit.

Red eyes scanned the forest, the pupils searching for pink hair and soft chakra. He smirked widely when he found her a few hundred feet ahead, resting against a tree. She looked to be out of breath. His smirk grew wider at how he could make her more out of breath.

His legs catapulted him through the branches, as he grew eager to catch up to this annoying woman. Sasuke kept his amusement to himself at how much she infuriated him. For years she chased after him and what does he find himself doing now? Chasing after her…surely the irony was not lost on the both of them. His teammate had changed and it excited the hell out of him.

No longer was she a timid girl who would cry about being weak. She didn't need his protection. Her ability to take down anyone in her path made her one of the most lethal ninjas alive and it turned him on. The fact that she was the only one who stood up to him made him want her even more. For years, he had always regretted not taking her with him when he first left the hidden leaf. When he was away, he always found some way to watch over her and watch her grow stronger as she trained. The Uchiha had been proud to learn she was accepted into Anbu.

The raven-haired shinobi felt his pants tighten when he thought of Sakura in his bed. He ached to connect with her. He had long accepted his confusing and frustrating feelings for the Pinkette but refused to tell her until she broke down first. He wouldn't be seen confessing before her…he still had _some _of his pride left.

The Uchiha honestly couldn't believe he was the one chasing after her now. How backwards was this? Since when did the almighty Uchiha chase after someone…let alone a girl? He grabbed at his chest as his heart pounded rapidly. She was no ordinary girl. She was…Sakura. She was the one with puffy pink lips that he loved to claim. Sakura was who he often watched sleep at night. She was the girl whose violent and short-tempered nature lit a spark of liveliness within him. He daydreamed as he ran using her aura to keep her close. Her soft pink hair and luscious vanilla scent infiltrated the nooks and crannies of his mind and sent the blood rushing downwards. Her large chest and ample backside called out for him to grab and never let go.

Sasuke wanted her. Plain and simple. Not only was she an excellent choice to help him revive his clan, but also she was the only one who had ever loved him for being him. He listened to the sound of her light footsteps and tiny breaths as she struggled to maintain some distance. He found it secretly cute that she forgot he was much faster then she was.

He sighed as he thought about her cold nature. She was bitter towards him for leaving her and staying away from their home for so long. But during the time they had been together recently, he found that her eyes would soften before she fell asleep or how her nose would wrinkle if she were thinking of an insult to say back to him. He loved watching her fall into place next to him with a sarcastic remark no matter how much she denied that she loathed him.

He could taste her fury and playfulness on his tongue. His carnal instinct was to catch her and pin her to a tree. He wasn't stupid to ignore the sexual tension between them. She drove him wild to the point where all he wanted was to take her hard and rough until she achingly begged for release. He would prove she belonged to him and him alone. He would force her to accept that. He couldn't wait to hear only his name out of her mouth as she screamed her pleasure to the heavens.

Sasuke chuckled when he felt her aura tense and her chakra subtly spike. She was moving again, further away from him. He smirked…she wouldn't be able to keep this game of cat and mouse up for long. She would grow tired and have no choice but to give in to him. He would have his victory after years of dreaming about it. He would let her run at first, just to give her some satisfaction before he swooped in and changed her life for good. Her voice was soft as it floated along the wind; "You know…you're considered to be insane when you chuckle to yourself."

He tried hard to hold back a grin. The woman never ceased to amaze him, "Hn, woman…"

A soft giggle filled the air, "Glad to see you know your genders. I was worried that whatever gel you use to make your hair look like a chicken's ass had seeped into your brain."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and kept his legs moving. "Bite your tongue Sakura or I'll bite it for you."

He knew she was rolling her eyes at his words as she ran…those beautiful emerald eyes that haunted his every waking moment. The chase wasn't fearful but playful and sexual…and it would end soon if she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Her voice was low and laced with sexual intent, "Hmm, and what if I don't want to? Are you going to do more then biting?"

"More then biting. Why don't you be a good girl and surrender now?"

"I don't think so Uchiha."

"You won't have a choice Sakura." He flickered to where she landed and pinned her to a tree. The rosette groaned when his hips dug painfully into hers. A raging hard on nestled against her stomach. His hand held hers by the wrist above her head. She glared at the finger tracing the column of her throat. Sasuke smirked down at her and continued his tracing downward, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Sakura clicked her tongue, "You're very cocky tonight aren't you?"

His eyes lit up with excitement and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. His hand gripped her waist and he pushed her into the tree relishing in the tiny mewl that had escaped her mouth involuntarily. "You have no idea…Sakura-chan."

She shivered against his body. Months of refusing his advances were starting to wear on her. She struggled against the grip, playing coy as she batted her eyelashes at him, "And what makes you think I'll do something with a stalker like you?"

His eyes widened at the word. Stalker…why would she call him that? He gazed down at her face to see her trying to hold back a smirk as she leaned her body against his. "I'm only stalking what's mine."

The girl groaned, "You are so damn possessive. Don't you have anything better to do with your time then stalk girls in the dead of night?"

He lost his amusement. "You escaped. I'm finding you and bringing you back home whether you like it or not." She pouted at him. It took all of his self-control not to rip off her clothes. "Home is in the hidden leaf."

"No, home is wherever you are."

She blushed and a glint appeared in her eye. "I never knew you to be so sentimental Uchiha. It's endearing." Sasuke grit his teeth. He would change the way she addressed him. He missed the old nickname she had for him. He only ever heard it come from her. He drew his face close to hers, "Say my name Sakura."

Sakura was stubborn, "Your name is Uchiha."

He tugged on her loose pink hair, "The other name."

"No. I refuse."

He smirked, "I'm more then willing to make you say it Sakura. I have plenty of ways to make you remember what my name means to you." Her blush grew but her eyes remained blank, "Enlighten me…Uchiha."

His tongue darted out to lick the shell of her ear; "I'll start with you and me and nothing but a pile of blankets in a private room as I take you into oblivion over and over again." Just as he leaned into bite her ear, a poof of smoke enveloped her form and she disappeared. He growled and punched the tree, "Damn shadow clone."

Her voice was quiet as it rang through his ears, "Oblivion huh? Prove it, Sasuke…kun."

**AN: So…as I was writing this I was thinking about how bad Sasuke's got it for Sakura! This story is fun to write. So far I'm thinking about 28 chapters total? We'll see! Review! **


	4. Chapter 3: Changes in Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: So much love! Thanks everyone! Hope you all like this chapter! The first few chapters will be short, but don't worry, as I build up the plot they will get longer, I promise! Review! **

_It was dark as a soft breeze traveled through a slightly opened window. A dim candle set on a nightstand was the only thing illuminating the room as the moon's light was hidden behind clouds. Sakura's head was fuzzy as her eyes lazily opened. She stared through her dark lashes at a wooden ceiling. She could vaguely make out voices from behind the door a few feet away. _

"_I don't get why you can't just forget her! You go through all this trouble to stalk a girl who obviously doesn't care what you do anymore!" _

_He hissed like a snake and Sakura felt the vibrations of his punch against the wall, "I said quiet Karin. This doesn't concern you." _

_She huffed and stomped her feet like an angry child, "Whatever you do concerns me Sasuke-kun!" _

_Sakura shut her eyes and turned on her side to face the wall as she tried to tune out the yelling. It wasn't long until the door opened quietly and shut. She could discern how soft he turned the lock and padded over to a chair in the corner of the room. Just as he sat down she chuckled, "Just like old times eh Uchiha?" _

_She heard him grunt and lean back in the chair. He remained silent, waiting for her to lunge at him and embrace him. He was surprised to see her remain in place. Her Anbu armor and weapons had been stripped from her and she was left in her black pants and black sleeveless turtleneck. Her long pink hair cascaded over the bed and her legs were curled up. _

_His patience began to wear thin, "Why do you not speak?" _

_She didn't look at him, "I didn't know I was obligated to cater to your every whim." _

_That was unexpected. He could taste the bitterness in her voice. Wasn't she the least bit curious why he had taken her here? Would she beg him to let her go? That's what he had expected…not this cold hard shell that refused to give him the time of day. _

_His voice was hard, "Look at me Sakura." _

_She let out a long sigh and turned over to peer at him. His eyes widened slightly at how blank and dull her once lively green eyes appeared to be. "What Uchiha? Can't you see I'm busy?" _

_He recoiled. He had never seen her like this. He clasped his hands under his chin and ran his eyes over her body. She had matured so much. He stood up abruptly and padded over to the bed. She laid on her back, staring up at him impassively. He watched her with onyx eyes, "I don't care." _

_He moved on top of her, straddling her waist and pinning her arms down. Her face and body remained unmoving. She was beginning to infuriate him. Wouldn't she normally put up a fight and scream and yell at him for invading her space? He despised how little emotion she showed. Didn't she understand she was here for a reason? _

_Sakura smirked, distracting him from his internal questioning. "Didn't peg you for a pervert Uchiha…although that time you kissed Naruto should have tipped me off." _

_The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the Pinkette, "I am not a pervert." _

_She could barely suppress the chuckle that left her mouth. Sometimes he could be really dense. "Then care to explain why your hand is on my chest and you're straddling me? Normal guys would ask before they do things like this." _

"_Hn, normal." He quickly moved his hand to her neck. The fingers stroked her throat and her collarbone. Sakura moved her eyes to the ceiling, "If you're going to kill me you may as well do it now." _

_That amused him. He had no interest in killing her. "Who said anything about killing you?" _

_He watched her shut her green eyes. He wondered if the reason they were so blank and pained was because of him. Her body relaxed under him, "I assumed that's why you brought me here." _

_He grinned at her and leaned down to hover over her face. Their eyes met and he made the tip of his nose touch hers. His warm breath fanned out over her lips, "Hasn't anyone told you never to assume anything Sakura? It could get you in trouble." _

_She chuckled and relaxed, "Hn, it's my job to assume." _

_With their lips a few inches apart he spoke softly, "Then assume the best." _

"_Make me." _

_He shut his eyes to kiss her and was baffled when her head turned off to the side and he received a mouthful of her hair. He leaned up and gripped her throat. It wasn't tight but it was enough to get her attention, "Why do you turn away?" _

"_Maybe I don't want your lips anywhere near me." _

_He grew angry. Sasuke had no idea how to deal with an impassive bitter Sakura. He wasn't used to this. He had been expecting her normally bubbling personality that would be ecstatic at the fact he was trying to kiss her. _

_His eyes shifted from black to pure crimson, "You don't have a choice." _

_She gazed up at him through half lidded eyes, "Oh I have a choice alright and my choice is that I refuse to have any of you near me. If it were up to me I'd slit your throat right now." _

_Anbu had really changed her. If he had been with her for all those missing years would she still be this way? Could he change her back? He smirked; he was definitely up for a challenge. He would dig under her shell and bring her feelings back out. He just needed to know where to start. He chuckled and squeezed her throat a bit tighter, "Does that mean you don't love me anymore? Were all those declarations untrue?" _

_He searched her eyes, looking for some pause or thought of the past. He felt her body tense and her eyes shut tightly. Her words were forced, "I was naïve." _

"_Speak the truth Sakura." _

_Her eyes opened and the emerald orbs had fire within them. Her words dripped with venom and pure hatred, "I loathe you Uchiha. Every cell in my body tells me to kill you and never look back."_

_He could deal with angry. He knew what angry was like. His hand let go of her throat and his fingers traced her lips, "You're sexy when you're angry." _

_She remained silent. He continued, "What if I could change your mind? Surely you still have some sort of feeling for me." _

_That idea was silly. She had been young and stupid to ever think such things. Now that she was older she always chastised herself for putting her heart out to such an emotionless prick. "Why would I? I have no reason to ever have those feelings." _

_She would be stubborn. He liked that though. It would make his victory that much more enthralling. He leaned over to the window and shut it. He peered back down at her, "There is a jutsu around the base. If you try to escape-"_

_Escaping when she finally had the Uchiha within sight? She would be a coward if she didn't try to attempt this mission when given this chance. "Who said I was going to escape? I have a mission." _

_He frowned. He leaned down and hovered over her face again, "You will change Sakura. Now that I have you here I have no intention of letting you escape me." _

_She held his eyes, "Good luck with that Uchiha." _

_Frustrated, he stood and padded over to the door. He unlocked it and turned to look at her. She remained in position, staring at the ceiling. "Welcome home Sakura." _

_She turned over on her side to peer at the window, "Hn, Uchiha." _

_He slammed the door shut and locked the door. She listened to his loud steps down the hall before disappearing completely. She let out a sigh and curled her knees up to chest. That had been mind numbing for her. Her head hurt and she couldn't begin to think of an explanation as to why Sasuke was acting like he was. _

_Her mind immediately ruled out the thought of him wanting to kill her. He could've done that back in the forest with his precious speed. Was he using her as a hostage against the hidden leaf? She shook her head. It was too easy. Her mind came up with one other conclusion that stopped her in her tracks. Did he actually have feelings for her? Her heart pounded loudly as she shut her eyes to calm herself. Years of logic would tell her that it wasn't true, but after what she just experienced, she had no idea how to think. _

_The moon's light shined through the window and Sakura turned over to the candle. The flame flickered as another soft sigh left her mouth. Sakura could guess that this mission would be way more then she bargained for. She blew on the flame, letting it flicker out of existence._

_As she shut her eyes, she let her heart cry out. Sasuke's words rang through her mind, 'you will change Sakura…I have no intention of letting you escape…' _

_The Pinkette slowly let sleep consume her as her mind continued to sort out her options. Either she would be successful on this mission, or she would crumble and break hard and fast, giving in to the one person who caused her nothing but pain._

**AN: What'd you all think? Another current chapter is up next! Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Trapped in A Cabin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: So sorry for the long update everyone. Life has been so busy and I've been drowning with homework and things. Now that I've got some time, I'll be updating a lot more! Okay, so keep in mind when reading this story that these current chapters are 6 months ahead of the flashback chapters. So in some of these you may see Sakura be more open with Sasuke then you would in the flashback ones! Just wanted to make that clear! Current Chapter up next! Here you all go! Review! **

Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to outrun him for long. She was maybe 15 minutes ahead of him, which gave her slight head start. It was futile though…this was his forest and he was much faster then her. He definitely had the advantage over her tiny head start.

She shivered as if she could feel his breath on her neck. They were toying with each other from all the tension that had built up during the past 6 months. She wouldn't lie…it was exciting to tease the Uchiha. It was fascinating to watch his agitated reactions when she wouldn't submit to his demands. Sakura grit her teeth, even though it was exciting, it was slowly killing her inside. 6 months she had been trapped. 6 months the Uchiha had tried to seduce her and break her. Anytime she had plotted to kill him and escape, he managed to turn her plan back at herself and then try to get in her pants. It was all so very annoying.

The Pinkette sighed as she kept her feet moving. She honestly didn't know how much more of this she could handle. Her heart and her brain each told her different things and she didn't know who to listen to. She needed to stop and think. She chuckled when she saw a cabin approaching. She quickly dashed for it, throwing the door open and shut quickly. She held her breath and kept her chakra masked as she felt Sasuke's aura run past the cabin. She sighed in relief and slumped against the door, shutting her eyes as small pants for breath left her mouth. "Finally…some peace."

She froze when a warm body pressed against her, trapping her to the door. "You picked a nice spot; I haven't been here in ages." Her luck was really beginning to bug her. Now she was trapped in a cabin with him? She kept a groan in her throat when his hips dug themselves against her backside. He chuckled, "I knew you would come here. This place does provide privacy."

Sakura held her breath as his hands caged her against the door and his lips trailed soft butterfly kisses down the length of her throat. She could feel him smirk against her skin, "Now that we're alone, we should get down to business shouldn't we?"

Involuntarily, she whimpered when his hand flitted across her toned stomach, playing with the hem of her shirt. The Pinkette grit her teeth, "Sasuke…I'm giving you one chance to let me go."

He laughed low and his eyes were bright, "Now why in the world would I do that when I finally have you where I want you?" His hand dipped into the hem of her skintight pants. She threw her body weight against him, making the two tumble to the floor. She threw her body around and landed on top of him, straddling his waist.

Sasuke smirked up at her, "Feisty and dominant…I like that." One of his hands clamped down on her hips, the other pulling her down so that their faces were inches away. Her eyes went wide and she couldn't help it when she blushed at him. His hand held her cheek, "Are you finally blushing for me?"

Damn him and his annoying words. Why did he have to be the one chasing after her now? Why did he have to be attractive? Why did she feel the need to giggle at his irritating smirk? Sakura scowled, "No I am not…let me up Uchiha."

"We're back to Uchiha now? Come now Sakura…I happen to know you just called me Sasuke."

She looked away from him, "It was a mistake."

"You don't make mistakes."

She paused. This whole situation was starting to drive her insane. How she had managed to keep from breaking after so long amazed her. But it was impossible now…not when she was straddling him and he was acting completely out of his element. Sasuke grinned breaking her out of her stupor, "Ahh, is someone catching up now?"

She whacked his chest, "Shut up Sasuke!"

He rolled his eyes, "Some emotion…took you long enough."

She scowled at him. He was mocking her! Sasuke chuckled, "You think way too much." He flipped them over so that he was on top. He pinned her arms to her sides with his legs and leaned close to hover over her face. Sakura's chest heaved and her face instantly flushed as the two remained just a hare's width apart. Sasuke traced her cheek with his lips, "Why do you run from me?"

Sakura could barely breathe. She stared up at her former teammate with wide eyes as her chest continued to heave. Sasuke continued his tracing over her ear, "You belong to me and I'll prove it."

"Sas-Sasuke…"

The Uchiha couldn't help it anymore. The moment she stuttered his name in that raspy voice, he moved his lips to hers and pressed down. He caressed her pink puffy lips, nibbling and biting at her lower lip to allow his tongue in. Sakura's eyes shot open with surprise as Sasuke's cold lips moved against her own. She could feel him trying to coax her into responding to him as his tongue entered her mouth and roamed the area he so longed to claim.

Sakura pulled her mouth away and turned her head to the side, gasping for breath. Her lips tingled and her body pulsed. She had never been kissed like that…hell; she had never been kissed at all. Sasuke's hand cupped her chin and pulled her face to his. He smirked at her large eyes, "You feel it too. Don't deny what your body wants Sakura."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "No."

He hissed and dug his hips into hers. Sakura groaned as his tongue licked and nibbled along her jaw line. Tiny jolts of pleasure vibrated through her body and settled deep in her stomach as his hips made light pulses against hers. She had to clench her thighs together to get rid of the dull ache. Sakura watched the raven haired shinobi above her stare at her with dark carnivorous eyes. She could feel his arousal against her stomach as it strained against its material.

Sasuke wanted her, especially when she was writhing and moaning from his ministrations beneath him. Her eyes were frosted over as she tried to hide her obvious attraction towards him. He was fascinated with how dark her emerald orbs became when she was aroused.

The Uchiha grunted when he felt Sakura's hand slip from of its binding and near his face. He had barely moved off the Pinkette before a chakra infused right hook grazed his jaw. He smirked at the snarling kunoichi as she got to her knees. He stood in front of her, "I like you in that position."

Sakura grit her teeth. His voice and presence was beginning to get on her last frayed nerve. She looked up at the arrogant Uchiha, "What do you want from me? Why the hell do you have to be so annoying?"

Sasuke internally flinched. He knew he would never live that moment down when he called her annoying. He hid his discomfort, "What sentiment that word brings…right Sakura?"

Sakura cringed when she thought of the memories she had tried to bury away so long ago. Flashes of the night he left hit her hard and she allowed her head to bend down to hide any weakness on her face from the Uchiha. Sasuke frowned and moved his hands to perform a few hand signs. He padded over to the bed and laid down, making himself comfortable before turning his gaze to the kunoichi still kneeling on the floor. "Sakura."

She didn't turn and her voice was small, "What?"

"Come over here and lay with me."

She let out a chocked chuckle, "You're out of your damned mind."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just come over here."

She looked over her shoulder slowly to pin the Uchiha with a suspicious glare, "Why?"

Sasuke only smirked, "You and I are trapped in here until the Jutsu I casted wears off. Might as well make the best of it."

Shit. Another place she had to be trapped with the stifling man who she wanted nothing more then tp punch and kiss at the moment? He was making her life extremely difficult. Her body was tired and it screamed at her to rest. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully without the Uchiha doing something though. She would try to stay awake and find a way to break free. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, "Then I'll stay right here thank you."

Sasuke wouldn't hear of it. He slid off the bed and moved to pick up the stubborn girl into his arms. She thrashed in his arms as he moved to the bed and laid down with her in-between his legs. He gently pushed her head to lay on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He dug his nose in her hair and inhaled, "You smell delightful."

Sakura pounded her fists against his chest until she grew tired and her hands slumped. She whimpered against the warm material of Sasuke's shirt. She shut her eyes and grasped his shirt, "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

Sasuke gripped her tighter, "Because Sakura, you're mine."

She didn't understand him. He was acting as if this were the most normal thing for him to do. She wanted to know what changed and why. She shut her eyes, "I've never been yours Sasuke. You didn't want me all those years ago…why would you want me now?"

He ran his hand through her hair, waiting for her breathing to slow and settle. "Hush Sakura…" She felt his lips kiss her hair. "I'm here, and that's all you need to worry about cherry blossom. You and I will never be apart."

Sakura felt her heart lurch in her chest. She sighed, "You don't fight fair."

He faintly smiled and held his cheek against the top of her head, "I never said I would did I?"

She yawned and felt a wave of exhaustion and warm hit her. "Why do you care about me now? You never have before."

He watched her eyes slide shut before she tried to keep them open. He held her tighter before pulling a blanket over their bodies. He stroked her cheek, glad that she finally gave in and let him hold her without argument. He could see her heart starting to waver and her feelings for him slowly resurfacing. He kissed her temple, "I've always cared about you Sakura."

"Hn…did you say something Sasuke?" She asked sleepily.

"Sleep Sakura."

**AN: Cute little endearing moment. Just remember, current chapters are 6 months ahead of the past chapters, so Sakura will be more open and playful with Sasuke then she will in the past chapters. Don't worry though; she's not giving into Sasuke quite just yet! Keep reading and review! **


	6. Chapter 5: Why Do You Hate Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Hey all! Here's the next chapter! Going back to the past! **

_Sasuke paced the length of his room, his mind in complete disarray. Juugo watched him calmly from his spot against the wall while Suigetsu smirked from the chair he was sitting in. Karin stood in the corner, her arms crossed over her chest and her red eyes lit with jealousy and fury. _

_Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. How would he get to admit what she really felt for him? Sakura had obviously changed…but he wasn't convinced that her so called hatred for him was true. Her eyes had betrayed her. Her body had betrayed her. He was slightly amused at how much she was trying to prove to him that she wasn't weak. _

_Sasuke knew she wasn't weak. In the past she was, but he liked that he had the chance to protect her. He felt like he had a purpose when he was shielding her from danger. He would never forget the look in her eyes the night he left. He knew he should've taken her with, but he wanted to protect her from him while he completed his revenge against his brother. Sasuke couldn't see his innocent Sakura become tainted with blood and hatred like him. He would go to all costs to prevent that and if that meant pushing her away and leaving her in safe hands while he did his duty, so be it. _

_He was proud that his slight push transformed her into the kunoichi she was today. No matter what she thought, he had always stayed close to her, watching, silently cheering her on while she grew out of her fan girl state and transformed into a beautiful woman. When he had learned of her assassination mission for him, he could barely contain his excitement. This was just the chance he needed to have her in his possession. For the years he was apart from her, he felt himself slowly dying inside. Now that she was down the hall, all he needed to do was figure out how to break down her walls. He smirked and looked out the window knowing it wouldn't be that tough to do. Her feelings were still there, just smothered and buried. _

_The angry redhead was pissed. Why was the girl here? Sasuke had no reason to keep her hostage when she was here, willing to do anything for him! Karin snapped from her spot at Sasuke's smirk and dazed eyes, "She is not staying here." _

_Suigetsu snickered under his breath when Sasuke stilled and his aura darkened. Juugo sighed, "Karin, I think that's Sasuke-san's choice." _

_Karin huffed and pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, "I don't care! The bitch doesn't deserve to be in my Sasuke-kun's presence!"_

_Suigestsu couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He held his sides and shut his eyes in amusement. "You're jealous of pinky! Hah!" _

"_Shut up Suigetsu! I'm only trying to protect my-" She stopped when Sasuke appeared in front of her, his dazed look gone and replaced with a face of pure anger and malice. His eyes were crimson red and his hand itched over his katana. "When have I given any indication that I am yours?" _

_She shivered as she stared into the blood red eyes. She was terrified when he acted this cold to her. Why couldn't he act happier around her like he did around the Pinkette? Sasuke continued his glare, "The only reason you are here Karin is because of your skill. Now that I have Sakura, I have no use for you." _

_That was a low blow. Karin's eyes widened, "You can't mean that! I'm a part of this team! Who would do the healing if I left?" _

_Suigetsu clicked his tongue at the oblivious redhead. "Hate to break it to you sweetie, but Pinky is one of the best medical shinobi this world has ever seen. Not to mention her monster strength and killer swing with a katana. He makes a very good point." _

_Karin couldn't believe it. Was her team really betraying her because the other girl was better? She tried to keep a voice of reason, "But she's here to kill you!" _

_Sasuke smirked, "Or so she thinks." His smirk vanished and he pinned the redhead to the wall. Karin whimpered and stared lustfully at the Uchiha. He scowled at her, "Stay away from her. So long as you stay out of my way you may reside here. One hand on the girl and you're dead." _

_He released her and moved to the window, "Leave us." _

_She quickly scurried from the room, slamming the door shut. Sasuke continued to look out the window and tried to resist the urge to return to Sakura's room. He knew she was probably awake, forming a plan to escape. He didn't turn when Juugo spoke, "Karin is right…Sakura-san's intent is to kill you." _

_Sasuke only let out a soft chuckle. It was definitely true…but he knew deep down that Sakura would never kill him. She may say she wanted to, but her buried feelings would never let her commit the act. "She won't." _

_Suigestsu eyed his leader with curious eyes, "Then what's the point of keeping her here?" _

"_I have my reasons." _

"_Should we tend to-"_

"_I will deal with her. Leave." _

_Juugo pulled a snickering Suigetsu from the room after bowing. He softly shut the door, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. He supposed simple seduction would be the best way to approach her. Once he claimed her body, she would have no choice but to remain with him. He wouldn't allow her to leave. He would never allow another man to have her while he was around. _

_With no further thoughts, he went to the door and padded down the hallway, stopping outside Sakura's locked door. He listened for any sounds, but heard nothing. He produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, turning the knob slowly. He stepped into the room before shutting the door and sitting in the chair adjacent from the bed. _

_The kunoichi had given into exhaustion and was sleeping soundly on the bed. The sheets had been kicked off from the heat and her hair tumbled over her face. Sasuke took the chance to analyze her features. Her cute little button nose wrinkled as she hugged the pillow tighter. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest and the way her body molded against the bed. Her curves were fitted against her clothes and her large breasts strained against her sleeveless turtleneck. _

_He shut his eyes and wondered how she would feel squirming underneath him. He froze when a small noise broke the silence of the room. "Staring at me when I'm trying to sleep is a quality of a stalker." _

_Sasuke smirked when one of her eyes lazily opened. He leaned back, moving his fingers over his mouth. Sakura huffed as he remained silent and still. The gaze of his eyes made her body twitch and she moved the blanket to cover herself up. She shut her eyes and let him remain in his own world. She didn't care if he watched her all night as long as she got some sleep._

_Sasuke frowned when she discontinued her interaction with him. "Why?" _

_She didn't open her eyes, "Why what?" _

_He leaned forward now, contemplating if she would answer the one question that plagued his mind. "Why do you claim to hate me?" _

_Sakura sighed and opened her sleepy eyes, "Any reason you're trying to figure this out at two in the morning?" _

"_You know why Sakura." _

_She locked eyes with him now and let out another sigh, "Why do you care?" _

_Sasuke scowled at her, "Answer me Sakura." _

_Sakura huffed and turned over on her other side, facing the window. "I have my reasons Uchiha and they will-"_

"_Is it because I never took you with me?" _

_Sakura stilled and held her breath. Sasuke watched her body intently, trying to determine what she was feeling. He wouldn't proceed without a plan to break her. He needed this information desperately. Sakura shut her eyes and calmed her body as she remained silent. Sasuke took that as his cue that he struck a nerve. The raven haired shinobi stood and walked to the bed. He crawled on the bed, laying down so that he faced her. He watched her tense and keep her eyes shut as he moved his hand to her side. _

_He wished that she would forget everything and just curl around him peacefully. She slapped his hand away from her and scowled at him. "Don't touch me." _

_Sasuke hissed and pulled the rosette roughly to his body and held her there as she thrashed. "Answer me Sakura." _

"_No." _

_He held her there until she managed to wiggle out of his grasp and scoot away from him. She glared defiantly at him, "Why's it so important to you? You've never cared." _

_She watched his hand reach forward to pluck a piece of pink hair off her face, "Why if I told you I did?" _

_She didn't believe that for a second. Her past told her differently. "I'd say you were lying." _

_Sasuke frowned. Maybe this would be a bit tougher then he originally thought. She shivered and pulled her blanket over her body more. His frown deepened, "What's wrong?" _

"_I'm cold alright? I'm used to being warm at night." _

_Sasuke snarled. His mind immediately conjured images of her wrapped in another man's arms as his body curved around hers. Jealousy and possessiveness rose in him and he had to contain the urge to not punch the headboard. Sakura clicked her tongue, "You're such an idiot."_

_He remained seething and silent as she chuckled at him. "Ever heard of a blanket and a sweater? This thin sheet you call a blanket is nothing. Stop looking at me like I'm some sort of property that no one is allowed to touch." _

_He raised a thin black eyebrow. He quietly got up and moved to the small dresser in the room and removed a thicker blanket from its contents. Without being asked, he spread it over the Pinkette and saw her body stop shivering. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her breathing calm and her body relax. Sakura felt her heart stop for a moment as he silently got up and went to the door. His hand was on the doorknob when she spoke, "Uchiha." _

_He stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "Hn?" _

_She took in a sharp breath, "Yes." _

_He felt his heart pound hard in his chest but he remained staring at the door. "Sleep well Sakura." He quickly exited the room, locking it from the outside. He stood out in the hallway with a smirk. He now knew where he could start. She felt hatred for him when he left her alone in the hidden leaf. Sasuke padded down the hall to Suigetsu's room and knocked. The shinobi answered the door with exhausted eyes, "Yea?" _

"_Watch Sakura." _

"_Are you leaving?" _

_Sasuke turned and started his walk down the hall, "I need to obtain a few things. She's not to leave that room." Suigetsu sighed and followed after the Uchiha, stopping outside Sakura's room. He leaned against the wall, "You better make her fall in love with you fast. I hate playing babysitter." _

_The Uchiha smirked and continued to walk until he reached the outside of his manor. He had a few things in mind that would hopefully make Sakura remember exactly why she had been in love with him. If his calculations were correct, she would be his in no time. All he needed now as some patience, a few of her favorite things, and seduction. _

**AN: So kind of filler? I realize this, and I do so apologize. It's the weekend! I'll try and get another chapter up soon if the two papers I'm writing don't take over my life instead! Review! **


	7. Chapter 6: Denying Her Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Sorry, I've been buried under piles of homework and housework and just a bunch of other things. If all goes as planned, a new chapter for When He Found Me might be up today and one for Naruto the MatchMaker soon. Just wanted to clarify something with you all! I'll start adding the chapter numbers to the headings. Odd number Chapters are past, Even are present! Hope you enjoy this one! It's a little short, but you find Sakura starting to break! Review! **

Sakura felt warm. Her cheek was snuggled against Sasuke's hard and toned chest. His arms remained wrapped around her like a vice. Her head lifted and fell with each rise of Sasuke's breathing as he slept peacefully.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she stared around the dark room, subtly testing how tight Sasuke's arms were around her. She shifted and his arm immediately gripped her waist, his head tilted and he groaned in his sleep.

Sakura moved her head up and stared at the peaceful Uchiha, taking in his sleeping features. She had never taken the opportunity to actually observe him. Most nights when he would stay in her room, he always kept her in front of him. Light puffs of breath left his mouth and his usually hardened face had softened. She could see the dark circles under his eyes and his high cheekbones.

She could understand that he was handsome and gorgeous. He always had been; most Uchiha men were like that. But she was past that…right? Why did she react the way she did? Sakura felt her stomach clench at how he touched her. His touches were always small and feather light and she responded so much to them. The Pinkette giggled softly when Sasuke chuckled in his sleep and his fingers lightly traced her hipbone. She blushed when his other hand moved up to her side.

The Kunoichi cussed to herself. How could she be blushing from such a light feathered touch? More importantly, why was she blushing for Sasuke? Why did she feel butterflies in her stomach at his arrogant smirk? She was supposed to hate the man holding her, not content.

She had spent years convincing herself that she was better off without him. So many nights alone and many tears later, she couldn't find it in herself to care about anything but being a shinobi. As she gazed the Uchiha's face, she felt a little of her doubt fading away. The last 6 months had shown her a different side of him. A side where he was willing to do anything to keep her near him. She hated how he made her doubt everything now.

Sakura tried to move once again and squealed when Sasuke turned on his side, letting her fall on the bed. She was trapped between the wall and Sasuke's warm body.

She flushed when his shirt rode up on his torso and granted her the sight of his tight, muscled abs. Sakura gazed intently at the muscles and stretched her hand out to touch the skin. Under her light fingertips, the muscles rippled and she snatched her hand back instantly. She mentally scolded herself. He was her enemy! He was the one who betrayed her and abandoned her! How in the world could she be acting like her former fan-girl self?

Sasuke remained asleep, but an arrogant smirk graced his lips. Sakura shook her head and muttered, "Even in his sleep he smirks."

Sakura carefully sat herself up, moving off the bed as quietly as she could without disturbing the Uchiha. She silently thanked the heavens when he remained asleep. She could feel his jutsu beginning to wear off and would only have to wait a few more minutes before ditching the shinobi on the bed.

She froze when he turned on his side and faced her. She peered over her shoulder to find him still asleep, groaning at the loss of her warmth. He tugged at her heart. His face was like a fragile child, lost without the love of a parent or friend. Involuntarily, she walked over to the bed and kneeled on the floor. She couldn't stop her hand from tracing his cheek softly. His smirk melted into a smile one that took Sakura's breath away. She had never seen him smile. Warmth flooded her cheeks and she found herself moving closer to his face.

She was only an inch away from his lips when she jerked back and stared. Was she going to kiss him out of her own free will? Sakura cussed under her breath, "Dammit Sasuke…"

He was making all her old feelings resurface and she didn't like it. She didn't understand the feelings in her tight chest and dizzy mind. Her emerald orbs widened when he spoke and his hand fell onto his torso, "Saku-chan…"

He was talking about her in his sleep? Her cheeks grew red when he groaned and reached for her.

She couldn't do this to herself. It wasn't right to allow him back into her heart. He would do nothing but hurt her even more. Although her mind kept repeating these facts to her, her heart screamed out for the Uchiha. The pain he had seared into her memories hit her full force and she buckled, trying to hold herself together. If Sasuke woke up and found her being emotional, there was no way he would let her escape.

Sakura shakily got to her feet and backed up against the wall. She hated herself for wavering like this. She had no choice but to keep running, leaving him behind. She wondered how a life would be with him if she faced the feelings she had years ago. Would he love her? Would he change for her? Could she find it in herself to forgive him for making a large mistake?

Tears silently fell down her cheek and she angrily wiped them away. She stared at the wetness on her hands, wondering why now of all times she had started to cry. She hadn't cried in years.

Sakura glared before dropping her hand to her side and approaching the bed once more. She quickly subdued the Uchiha, trying him up with chakra strings and masking her own chakra. She scowled down at the Uchiha who was making her life so damn confusing. She traced her hand down his cheek before backing up before running to the door. She wouldn't allow herself to do anything more then that one touch.

His jutsu had finally worn off and she took the time to get some distance between her and the Uchiha. As she ran, she looked up to the sky. Her long lost feelings for Sasuke were there, just as they always had been. Now they faced her head on and she was being forced to deal with something that she couldn't handle. She had been confident she could handle the mission and wouldn't allow the raven-haired shinobi to break her. Now that he had, what could she do? Go back to him and finally allow her icy heart to thaw out?

She shook her head. No, she couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that. If being with him was truly the right thing, she wouldn't give in first. She may be cold, but she still listened to her heart. She would deny him, until he broke to her first. Besides, these feelings for him were just temporary…right?

WITH SASUKE 20 MINUTES LATER:

Sasuke groaned in his sleep. Why did he feel so cold? With Sakura in his arms, shouldn't he feel warm? He groggily opened his eyes, intent on waking her up in a very sinful way. He was pissed to find her gone and himself tied up with chakra strings no less.

"Fuck…"

He calmly wiggled one of his hands out from the ropes, hissing when it burned him. How long had he been passed out? When did she leave and why the hell had she tied him up without doing anything to him! His libido was out of control now and he was past the point of irritation. He would bloody have her and he would have her soon! He searched the area around the cabin and groaned when he found she had at least a half hour head start. He ripped his other hand from the bindings and rubbed the wrist. She hadn't done them tight, which meant she was struggling with her own thoughts when she bound him.

Sasuke sat there for a moment, gathering his bearings. He could have sworn that while he was asleep her hands had been one him, touching his cheek and even his stomach. He had welcomed the touches, thinking she was finally realizing her feelings for him. If he knew her as well as he did, she was probably running now, denying how she felt.

Sasuke stood and masked his chakra, running out of the cabin in the area she had ran. She wanted to play games? She obviously didn't know whom she was messing with. He would play along and corner her until he finally got what he wanted. He smirked, what an Uchiha wanted, and Uchiha got, no matter what happened. She wouldn't be able to resist her feelings any longer the next time he found her; he would make sure of it. He chuckled and leapt into the night, dashing after the prize he claimed was his.

**AN: Ehh, Review? **


	8. Chapter 7: Bipolar Episode

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**An: I'm alive! I swear! My semester is almost over thank god so my homework pile has been dwindling down. Which means I'll start updating a lot more! Expect more chapters starting next week! I finally got the chance to get all of my frantic thoughts typed up! Here's the next chapter! I've had a few people ask when it's going to get steamier in the present chapters. I'm not going to spoil it, but it's coming up soon. Also! Going by the outline I have right now, this story should be roughly 25-28 chapters! O.O In the meantime, enjoy and review!**

_Sakura sat up in her bed, her eyes watching the stars outside. They were bright out here in the sound village. You could barely see them from the village of Konoha. They used to be comforting to her, but she couldn't remember the last time they made her smile. Sakura tried to recall the last time she genuinely smiled. When she couldn't she gave up and huffed out a breath. She sighed and hugged the comforter Sasuke had given her tighter around her body. She didn't turn when the door opened and shut and a body sat in the chair next to the door. She didn't have to look to know who was watching her. She was quiet, "Suigetsu right?"_

_Suigetsu carefully observed the girl, his mind wondering why she was so important to the Uchiha. Sure she was cute and her strength and skill as a kunoichi was impressive, but she was too different for Sasuke. He recalled times where the Uchiha would take off and leave for days at a time only to come back with a small smirk on his face. He chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "That would be me pinky." _

_Sakura let out a breath and kept her face towards the window. "I take it that Uchiha left you to watch me?"_

_Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you clever? He did."_

_Sakura sighed and finally turned her head towards Suigetsu, "So where did the bastard take off to?"_

_The shinobi across the room shrugged and smirked at the kunoichi, "Not a clue. It sounded important."_

_Sakura snorted. He was probably off screwing some of the village girls. Or he was out drinking. Perhaps even both. Sakura turned her head back around and settled it back on the pillow. "Off fucking some poor innocent girl I bet."_

_Suigetsu snickered. The way her voice was filled with malice and jealously told the shinobi that she hoped her thoughts were wrong. He would have a lot of fun watching the Uchiha try to woo her over the next few months. He watched her body curl into a ball, "Nah, he's not into that stuff."_

_Sakura couldn't help the chuckle that left her mouth, "Figures. I always knew he was gay."_

_Obviously her hatred wasn't all an act. The white-haired shinobi burst out laughing. "Damn Pinky! What'd he do to piss you off so bad?"_

_Sakura shut her eyes and refused to answer. All she could feel was the numbness of the rain and the pain in her chest as she remembered the memories of the Uchiha walking out of her sight and life the night he left the village to train with Orochimaru. Suigetsu watched the slight tremors in her body. He wondered how alone she felt. He raised an eyebrow when her voice cut through the silence of the room. "The redhead."_

_Karin? What could she possibly want to know about Karin? He tilted his head slightly, "What about her?"_

"_What is she to the Uchiha?"_

_He shrugged to himself. He had a couple of options on how to answer this question. If he answered wrong, he could make the Uchiha's life a living hell. He wondered why she wished to know about the feisty girl. "Crazy's in love with him. That's all I really know or care about."_

_He saw her body tense only slightly but remain unmoving. "And him?"_

_He smirked, "He can't stand her."_

_A small subtle breath left her mouth. "I understand she doesn't want me here."_

_She must've heard the yelling. But why did she care? She would only care if she felt something in return for Sasuke. That would defeat her whole purpose here. "Why are you concerned about her?"_

_Sakura remained quiet as she struggled to answer that question herself. She hated the Uchiha with a fiery passion. Why would she care about his love interest? Unknowingly, her fist clenched as Suigetsu leaned forward in his chair. He was laughing, "You have no idea how pissed off he'd be if he heard you ask about her."_

_Sakura listened carefully. "Why?"_

"_Because the guy never shuts up about you."_

_Sakura stared at the wall and stopped breathing. He talked about her? Why? What reason would he have to do that? Was this all a trick? It made no sense for him to even think about her. He was the one who left. She sat up and turned to Suigetsu, "Why?" _

_He leaned back, "Why did he bring you here? Why does he insist on keeping you here? I have no idea. I just know that he does." _

_Sakura bit her lip as she watched Suigetsu stand and trail over to the door. "I have to give him credit. You're cuter then people give you credit for. You realize you could do a lot better than Sasuke." _

_Sakura opened her mouth to reply when the door was shoved open and blood red irises glared at her. She stared back with a blank look and watched as his glare was turned towards the white haired shinobi. "Leave us." _

_Suigetsu smirked before winking at Sakura, "See ya around Pinky. Remember what I told you!" _

_Sasuke frowned as Suigetsu walked through the door and shut it softly. Sasuke stood up straight and turned his stare to Sakura. She was sitting up on the bed, her eyes blank. She held the comforter around her waist and finally turned her head to the window. _

"_Hn, what did he tell you?" _

_Sakura remained quiet. Her mind was spinning. What could the Uchiha possibly want with her? If he thought about her so much, why didn't he just come home to their village and tell her? Sasuke stomped towards the bed and took the sides of her face in his hands and turned her eyes to meet his. She glared defiantly at his crimson eyes, "Your sharingan doesn't scare me you prick." _

_His patience was thin, "What did he tell you?" _

_Sakura jerked her head out of his hands and moved to the wall. "That's between me and him." _

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes and let the blood red color drain from his onyx eyes. If he still had any hope of seducing her, he couldn't start like this. He let himself fall to the bed and crawled over her body. He took pleasure in the way her eyes widened slightly and she gasped. _

_He straddled her; sitting on her lap so her back was supported by the wall. He smirked, "Now that I have you full attention..." _

"_Go away." _

_Her kitten like growl made him want to laugh. He could tell she felt out of her comfort zone. His finger trailed down her arm, "I heard you." _

_She merely raised an eyebrow at him, telling him to continue. "You were talking about me," He licked his lips and moved near her ear, "Did you learn something new Sakura-chan?" _

_She involuntarily shivered as his voice continued to hum in her right ear. Was this his best attempt at trying to seduce her? "I guess I did Uchiha." _

"_Hn, and what did you learn?" _

_She snickered, "That you were gay. I always knew there was a reason you hated girls." _

_He leaned back, the shock evident in his eyes. He hated the way a smirk adjourned her face. It was if she was challenging him. He hated the way it turned him on. Finally he chuckled, "Hn…Suigetsu's joke I take it?" _

_She shook her head, "When he told me you had another little stalker whom you hated, I figured it to be true." _

_At the mention of the word stalker, his eyes flashed. "Karin is nothing." Then a chuckle left his mouth, "Why? Does she make you jealous Sa-ku-ra?" _

_She was angry he wouldn't even think that of her. He didn't know her or her heart anymore. "As if I really care. I want nothing to do with you. So why don't you take your chicken ass hair and stuck up pride to that whore's side and let me complete my mission." _

_Sasuke felt the blood rush south to his groin. She angered him by being so defiant, yet he couldn't help how much it made him attracted to her. His hand shot out and he cupped her throat loosely, telling her he wasn't planning on suffocating her. This was merely to get her attention. She stared at him as his other hand grabbed her pink hair, "You will learn Sakura. You will understand why I have brought you here." _

"_How can I understand when you won't tell me a fucking thing Uchiha? I got more out of Suigetsu then I did you." _

_His grip tightened slightly, "Patience Sakura." _

_She was pissed now. She screamed at him, "Fuck you Uchiha! Just tell me why you fucking kidnapped me!" _

_He yelled even louder and activated his sharingan, "Because you're mine!" _

_Sakura went silent as Sasuke glared at her. How was she his? "What makes me yours?" _

_His eyes softened and although he kept his hand around her throat, his fingers traced the soft skin. "You've always been mine Sakura, the moment you became my teammate, your fate was sealed." _

_That was not the answer she wanted to hear. She could feel years of wounds and aching pain tear open her heart as she stared into her longtime love's eyes. Here he was declaring that she was his after all these years and she couldn't find it in herself to care. Not after all the lonely nights he left her with. She remained quiet as he continued, "You wanted this for so long. Now you have it Sakura. You're not leaving me. Ever. If I have to lock you in this room I'm keeping you by my side. No man will ever have you besides me. You are mine to do whatever I please with." _

_She shivered from his possessive talk. Hell, she shivered from how much he spoke in one sentence. How was she supposed to respond to that? Her inner which hadn't surfaced in years took over and she slapped him harshly across the cheek. His head snapped to the side and he moved his hand over the spot the stung. "Screw you Uchiha. You don't get to make that decision. You're in for a rude awakening if you think I'll drop and fawn over you just because you choose to realize what you could've had all those years ago." _

_He sneered, irritated that this Sakura was more independent then he gave her credit for. "What if we start over?" _

"_There is no starting over Sasuke. I want nothing but your death." _

_He saw past her lie. "You couldn't do it even if you wanted to." _

_Was he calling her a coward? "Is that a challenge?" _

_His fingers trailed over her soft lips as she continued to glare at him. He wanted some emotion, a little bit of relief knowing that the old Sakura was still there. "No Sakura, no challenges, but a promise." _

_Sakura felt her icy heart pound. He neared her face until his eyes were close to hers, "I'm going to break you. You're going to learn your only place is with me…the only one you've ever loved." _

_She was quiet, "How do you know you're the only one I've loved?" _

_He smirked, "Your heart wouldn't be pounding if it wasn't true." _

_She stared at him, mouth slightly ajar as he stood and moved to the night table. He removed a small box from the bag that rested there and tossed it onto the bed. Sakura stared at it, the mouthwatering scent wafting up to her nose. "Are those dumplings?" _

_He nodded his head, "Eat up Sakura, you look pale." _

_She hesitantly picked up the box and sniffed at it. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It's not poisoned. If I wanted to kill you I would've done it in the forest." _

_Sakura opened the lid and inhaled the scent. She ignored the grumbling in her stomach with a scowl as Sasuke softly chuckled and went to the door. "I knew you would eat your favorite." _

_She sat there in shock that he actually remembered that dumplings were her favorite food. She quickly frowned, "If you're expecting me to thank you, you're out of your mind." _

_He only smirked at her, "You will soon." _

_He turned to the door and opened it when Sakura took in a breath, "Why are you taking care of me?" _

_He turned his head slightly, "You're mine to take care of Sakura. This is your new home." _

_She threw down the food and glared, "Dammit Sasuke…why are you doing this?" _

_He turned back to face her, confusion clear in his eyes. She crossed her arms, "One moment you're acting all nice and the next you're choking me! Why are you so fucking bipolar?" _

"_That keeps you guessing. Be ready to spar tomorrow." With that, he left the room, locking the door behind him. Sakura stared at the solid door before crumpling down and crawling into a ball. _

_Sasuke stood out in the hallway with a blank look on his face but inside, his mind was spinning. She finally talked to him without him having to nag it out of her. He was already making progress. He wasn't too worried about her conversation with Suigetsu, and was honestly surprised she hadn't started interrogating the poor shinobi for answers. A smirk crossed his face when he heard her softly cuss from inside the room and toss the box full of dumplings to the floor. He had been surprised himself when he remembered her favorite food. He would weave his way into her heart using confusion and he had a feeling it simply wouldn't take him long at all. _

_**AN: Bleh, this chapter sucked…this is what I get for not writing in so long. Sorry if it was boring folks, the next chapter is current and it's going to be a fun chapter, I promise! Review, and if there's something you all want to see happen between these two stubborn shinobi, don't hesitate to tell me! I love getting ideas from reviewers! Until next time! **_


	9. Chapter 8: Games that Lead to Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: -.- It's been so long since I've updated this. I'm so sorry for the long update. It's been so long since I've written for this so excuse the short chapter while I get back into the swing of writing someone completely different then medieval and mafia style! Current Chapter! Since it's been so long, I'll give you all just a bit of drama. Enjoy and Review!**

Sasuke grit his teeth as he leapt across the branches. He couldn't believe how he had lowered his defenses around Sakura and let her escape from his sight. Her little trick had given her some time and a decent head start but he was determined to catch up.

He snapped his head to the left when he heard the faint sound of her laughter. It had been awhile since he heard her laugh. It still sounded beautiful. He narrowed his eyes and stopped at a large tree, resting against the trunk as he caught his breath. The giggle now reverberated from the right, "What's the matter Sasuke? Is someone out of breath already?"

Sasuke stood straight and flashed his sharingan, scanning the surrounding area. He grunted when he found she wasn't near him or within a viable amount of distance. Her voice sounded so close to him when she spoke, "Let's play a game Sasuke."

She knew he hated games. He merely raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that she was watching him and every move he made. Her voice appeared more distant now, "I'm sure you remember how to play hide and seek Sasuke. You have to remember that from your childhood don't you?"

Hide and seek? "I do not play games Sakura." Was she out of her damn mind? Before he could open his mouth to speak, he swore he could feel her breath on his neck. How the hell was she doing that? She continued on as if she ha not even heard him. "You're the seeker Sasuke and I'll be the one who hides."

She was acting childish. He smirked, "Why the sudden change?"

"Hush Sasuke. You're ruining my fun."

He felt his heart pound. He hadn't seen her act like this in years. The playful, silly side of Sakura was finally showing after 6 months of begging and prying on his part. His smirk grew, "And what happens if I find you?"

"You'll just have to find out won't you?"

He inhaled sharply. The blood rushed south and he felt his pants tighten. It didn't take a rocket scientist to determine the meaning behind her words. Had he broken her down? Had the cabin helped to make her waver in her feelings? It was an intriguing idea. Sasuke knew however, that she wouldn't suggest unless she had an ulterior motive. She was probably betting on him to lead her out of the forest and out of his grasp. "Hn."

Her laugh resounded through the air; "I'll take that as a yes." His eyes darted to the right when he heard some leaves rustle and twigs snap. "No using your sharingan either Uchiha. That would be cheating."

Amused, he flicked the kekkei genkai off and looked around. He could feel her aura a few feet away from him to the right and left. He smirked, "Shall I count too Sakura?"

"Of course Sasuke. It wouldn't be hide and seek if you didn't count."

He counted to ten in his head slowly, his veins pumping for the thrill of a cat and mouse chase. He was eager for the moment that he would close in on his prey and let loose all his inhibitions. Once he reached the number ten, he took off to the left; his chakra fizzling out and his steps quiet as he moved forward to catch his prize. He followed her footsteps quietly, his feet barely touching the branches.

He held his breath as he stalked her steps amused that she would want to play such a game. She knew he was faster then her. She knew it would only be a short amount of time before he closed in on her. He stopped abruptly. Is this what she wanted? He shut his eyes and withdrew his katana from its sheathe. There had to be a catch to this change. There was no way she was betting on herself leaving the forest from a stupid game.

Sasuke moved his other hand to the side and withdrew a kunai from a hidden pouch. He quickly leapt to the ground and threw it behind him, letting it hit a cloud of smoke. Sakura leapt up to a branch, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Still fast as ever."

"Hn, you would be wise to remember that Sakura."

Sasuke flickered to Sakura's branch and roughly grabbed her arm. Sakura threw her body weight off the branch, taking Sasuke with her. The two fought in midair, punches and kicks exchanged. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulders and pushed her around so he would take the brunt of the fall. Sasuke grunted when his back hit the ground and Sakura's arms shot out to keep her weight off the Uchiha. Sasuke's hand reached out and grabbed her ponytail, pulling her head close to him. "Tch, you still haven't changed."

Sakura only smirked at him, "I wouldn't be saying that when you're the one on the bottom."

Sakura froze when she heard the slight hissing of a snake. Her eyes darted to her left as she felt a tingle running up her arm. A purple snake darted its tongue at her and continued its path to around her shoulder. She despised snakes. It took all her control not to scream as she felt more of the slithering tingling feeling over her body. Sasuke smirked up at her, "Someone afraid of a couple of snakes?"

"Bite me Uchiha."

Sasuke pulled on her hair and twisted them around. She fought back, doing everything she could to keep him from taking the dominant position. She groaned when he pushed her onto her back and had a snake wrap itself around her neck. His red eyes glared down at her blazing emerald ones, "This is much better."

"Dammit…"

"What? I thought someone as kinky as you would like bondage."

Sakura shut her eyes and tried not to freak out from the feeling. "Call them off Sasuke."

"Not until I get some answers."

She remained silent and tried to move her arms. Sasuke hovered over her face, "You ditched me."

Her eyes shot open and she stared up at the wilderness around her. Sasuke's red eyes continued to glare, "Why do you refuse to admit what you feel?"

"Dammit Sasuke. Because of you."

"Why me?"

Sakura bit her lip and turned her head away from Sasuke's eyes. The snake around her neck tightened and Sakura choked. Sasuke put out his hand and turned her head to meet his roughly. "Speak Sakura before I make you speak."

"You can't do shit Uchiha."

His face morphed into one of amusement. With the snakes holding her down, his hands moved to the white vest over her chest. He produced a kunai from his hands and dragged it down slowly, a smirk spreading on his face as it fell from her chest. He continued to do the same with the sweater around her neck. One of his hands crept onto her chest. Sakura struggled to keep her moan behind her lips. Sasuke twirled the kunai around the black material; "I'm willing to take you here in a forest Sakura. I'd love if you give me a little bit of a fight."

"Fuck you."

He threw his head back and laughed, "An invitation."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You make everything so fucking difficult Sasuke."

"I'm not being difficult now."

"Yes you are!"

Sasuke stared down at Sakura whose face was contorted in anger. Sakura moved her body and thrust her arm up to hit Sasuke in the jaw. Sasuke moved off her giving her the time to move to her feet and perform a quick summoning jutsu. The slugs Tsunade was known for appeared before her and she took her chance to leap behind it. Sasuke's snakes curled around him as he glared at the pinkette. "I'm playing your game Sakura, now you play mine."

He flickered behind her and held a kunai to her throat, "Go ahead. Explain."

She didn't dare move, "You're being too serious."

"Come again?"

Sakura turned quickly and knocked the kunai from Sasuke's hands. She glared at the Uchiha, "After all these years, you now want something from me. Where were you when I was left alone? Where were you when we tried to look for you? Where were you when I was forced to try and better myself without anyone's help?"

Sasuke's hand darted out and touched her silky skin on her arm. He pulled her close, "I never left your side Sakura. I was always watching you."

She nearly screamed, "Then why didn't you take me sooner?"

Sasuke grit his teeth and pulled her close to his body. He wrapped his arms around her back, "Fuck Sakura I couldn't."

"Liar!"

The Uchiha wrestled with Sakura until they fell to the ground. Sasuke continued to hug her as she screamed and threw punches at him. "Sakura, I wanted to."

"Screw off Uchiha! Just let me go!"

"There is a war out there. You would not survive."

She continued to punch his chest. Her hope of getting him to let go was quickly fading as his arms gripped her tighter. "I'm not weak Sasuke."

"I know you aren't." He dug his face into the crook of her neck. He would hold her until she calmed down. He wanted her to open up, not completely shut down. "Hear me out."

"I'm done talking with you Sasuke. You never wanted to hear me when we were younger what makes you think I should try to listen to you now!"

"Because you know I care. I left you behind to protect you." He hoped she would stop and listen. He needed just one moment to knock her out. Sakura's body relaxed in Sasuke's arms and he took the moment to sit up and look at her. Tears flooded her eyes as she looked up into his. He hadn't seen her cry in years. "Sakura."

"To protect me."

He kept his grip firm on her wrist, "You're mine Sakura. I wouldn't just let you get hurt."

"Too bad you let it happen anyway." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Forgive me for this." His hand moved to her neck and quickly hit her neck. He wasn't surprised when the kunoichi poofed into a cloud of smoke. He could hear crying coming from the trees behind him. He stood and watched her slug summoning disappear. "Come out Sakura."

Sakura was a few yards away, her body curled into a tight ball at the base of a tree. She muffled her crying into her hands and did her best to remain quiet. Sasuke's voice called out for her and she knew she had to run. She didn't understand. If he cared too much, why didn't he just tell her? Why didn't he come to tell her he cared? Why go through the motions of breaking their bonds to kidnap her later?

Her legs made her stand and she took off running as glistening tears made their way off her cheeks and onto the ground behind her. She could feel Sasuke coming towards her, begging her to stop and listen. She didn't want to listen anymore. She wanted the night to fade into day and give her the hope of having some closure.

**AN: Ehh, again. It's been awhile. Forgive me if it sucked. Review! **


	10. Chapter 9: A Bit of Sparring Perhaps?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Past chapter folks! Forgive me dearly for the long update; I've been wrapped up in other stories and tons of homework. But now I'm on spring break so I intend to et some chapters done! This chapter may be a bit on the short side seeing as how I'm trying to get back into the swing of updating this! Enjoy and Review! **

_Sakura woke up the next morning with a frown on her face. She could feel Sasuke's intent glare on her back as his aura wrapped around hers. After he had left last night she had slept rather well. Of course she had been bitter when he slipped back into her room later that night to stare at her back. The man was stupid. What benefit did he have to just staring at her? It pissed her off to no end to see that he was more of a chatterbox then she was. "Do you enjoy staring?" _

"_You're awake." _

_She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious." _

_Sasuke stood and tossed her the katana she had been carrying when he ambushed her in the forest. She easily caught it as she sat up. She held it tightly in her hands, "What's this for?" _

"_Sparring. Follow me." _

"_I could kill you if I chose to." _

_He stared at her with indifferent eyes, "You won't." Sakura didn't respond with anger like she wanted to. He was goading her. She stood and followed the Uchiha from the room. He led her through a series of hallways and rooms until they were outside. It was a fenced in area, and the clouds overhead with dripped in grey. It looked as if it was going to rain. Sasuke shut the gate after Sakura was in and moved by her side to the other end of the ring. He removed his own katana from its sheathe as she did hers. He stood straight, "You may begin whenever you like." _

_Sakura watched him carefully. He was obviously thinking that she wouldn't be able to kill him. She tossed her katana in her hands lightly, weighing it. She had trained numerous times with this. Anbu had nearly killed her during training. She had also been told not to make the first move. Kakashi's words of advice echoed through her ears as she leaned against the gate and avoided Sasuke's eyes. _

_The Uchiha narrowed his onyx eyes. Hadn't she been so eager to kill him moments ago? What was she waiting for? He needed to measure her strength and agility. He had no doubt it was at a level of his approval, but it would be his chance to grow used to her fighting style once again. He removed kunai from his back pocket and tossed them at her, watching her as she jumped up into the air with the katana gripped in her hands. Sasuke sent a dozen shuriken up at her, watching her gracefully avoid each and everyone. By the time she landed back on the ground he had flash stepped to her side. Their katanas met in a clash. The two stared at each other impassively. She knocked him back with her physical strength and performed a quick back flip to dodge the kunai he hurled towards her. He stood, "Who taught you?" _

"_Why do you care?" _

"_Your movements are much more fluid. Smoother." _

_She raised an eyebrow at him. She jumped when a flurry of chidori senbon were sent her way. He kept her moving as he hurled small attacks at her. She was graceful in her movements and jumps, landing on top of one of the posts. Her katana hung from one hand, "Measuring me up?" _

"_You'd be wise to do the same." _

_She snorted, "Of course Uchiha." _

_She jumped down to the ground, swinging the sword up when the Uchiha dashed at her. Strike after strike, their katanas met, blocking the other. Sasuke kicked out, catching Sakura slightly in the side. She sent a punch at his face, grazing his cheek. The two flew apart and to the opposite sides of the arena. Jugo and Suigetsu had shown by now and were eagerly watching the fight. Karin stood off to the side, her back to the two. Sakura glared at the Uchiha, "You have an audience." _

"_We have an audience dear." _

"_Don't call me that." _

_He smirked, "I could call you Sakura-chan instead if you prefer." _

_He expected her to get angry, to come swinging at him. Instead she just stood there with cold unfeeling eyes. It was as if she just didn't care anymore. "Hn, do as you like Uchiha." _

_Sasuke did his best to hold in his groan. Why did she have to be so cold? Even he had lightened up a bit when he left the village. Well, if count not going on a revenge driven rampage. Suigetsu smirked from his spot on the sideline, "Is pinky giving our dear Sasuke-kun trouble?" _

_The two fighting paid no mind to the peanut gallery outside of the gate. Sakura only narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and sheathed her katana. She crossed her arms and looked to the outside. "Are we finished?" _

_Sasuke knew better then to give into the bait. He too sheathed his sword and flash stepped to her side. With quick precision, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He bent her forward, looking for any sign of pain or whines. He nearly growled when he heard none. His breath hit the shell of her ear, "You've improved." _

_Sakura kept her mouth shut as she kicked her leg back, knocking the Uchiha off his balance. She wriggled her arm free from his grasp and did a back flip to gain some distance. She only stood when he lunged for her. She threw up her arm in defense and blocked his punch. She grunted when his leg came at her side and caught on her waist. She snarled at the man, "Dammit." _

"_Don't tell me you're holding back on me Sakura. I would hate to jump to early conclusions." _

_Sakura shoved him away and wiped the dirt off her stomach. A tiny smirk made it's way onto her face, "No conclusions Sasuke. I'm just not used to fighting with other men except the rookie nine." _

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He remembered no such things in the times he would watch her train. Sure, he had seen her train with Kakashi and Naruto from time to time, but this was news. "Other men?" _

"_Neji and Shikamaru are such good opponents. They know exactly __**what**__ I like." The words rolled off her tongue slowly, dripping with lust. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, reflecting her amusement back to Sasuke. His eyes dropped to her body, taking in every curve as she stretched. Her voice was only a flicker in the background, "What's wrong Uchiha? Cat got your tongue?" _

_Sasuke could barely take the taunting. What didn't the woman understand about her belonging to him? She was __**his**__ teammate, __**his **__friend, and__** his**__ woman. His blood was on fire as Sakura dashed to his side and went for his neck. She miscalculated the fury as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against his body. _

_He knocked her to the ground on her back and set his weight down on her, straddling her waist. He pinned her arms to the ground with his hands and stared right into her eyes with his sharingan. "You're treading on dangerous waters Sakura." _

_She ignored the warmth traveling into her stomach. His weight was light on her, but his grip held her steady. It felt somewhat nice. How could such a bastard give her such conflicting thoughts?"You did that when you kidnapped me." _

"_You were meant to be with me." _

_His words caused a ripping effect through her body. First she shivered and next she felt a fire burning deep inside her. Her eyes widened slowly, "Wh-what?" _

_He smirked at her confusion. "Come now Sakura, did you think I would simply let you roam around the continent, taking out people left and right?" He lowered his head and caressed her cheek with his lips. His breath was warm, and it caused a tingling sensation on her skin. "Your skills are on my par now Sakura-chan, and you belong with me." _

_She refused to answer that with words. Sakura's fist grew green and it caught on the Uchiha's jaw. He flew backwards and onto the ground, giving Sakura the time to stand and let out a breath. Jugo whistled on the sideline and Suigetsu cheered. Karin growled, "Come on Sasuke-kun! You're can't let a bitch like her catch you off guard like that!" _

_Sakura unsheathed her katana and dove for Sasuke. She could easily fulfill her mission now. She dashed for the body lying on the ground and drove the shiny metal through his midsection, watching with joy as he coughed up blood. His eyes glared at her, "Sakura…" _

_Her stance nearly feel, but she held strong. It had been nice to fight against the Uchiha once again. He always gave her a challenge. "Bet you didn't expect that Uchiha." _

_He lifted a finger and pointed behind her. She looked behind her to see his form blocking out of the sun. The shiny metal of his katana pierced the skin on her neck. A drop of blood hit the ground as she let her katana go and stood as Sasuke directed her. His arm encased her waist and he drew her closer to him. Over the years, she had grown, but his height easily dwarfed hers. It was hard to ignore how right it felt to have him hovering over her, his warm arm providing a sense of familiarity. The blade did not move as he lightly ghosted his lips over her neck, "You've grown into perfection Sakura-chan." _

_She held in a groan when his hand poked her neck and her world went black. Sasuke held the woman in his arms tightly, shifting her body so that he carried her bridal style. He glared at the audience outside the gate and silently walked through back to the manor he claimed as his. He subtly watched her sleeping face as he made his way back to her room. He didn't release her form as he kicked the door shut and made his way to the window seat opposite of the bed. Sasuke adjusted her body so that her neck rested on his shoulder. His fingers traced her anbu tattoo lightly, a tiny smirk making its way onto his face. She had improved immensely. He knew his disappearance from her life had pushed her to do so. Her way of taunting him earlier made him chuckle. He had no need to fear of what she did with other men back in the hidden leaf; she was never returning there. She was meant to be with him now, just as she had always wanted as a child. _

_He'd fill her fantasies to her heart's content now, and all he had to do was convince her that his heart was true. His face softened when she moaned in her sleep. She'd be moaning his name soon enough, and she wouldn't need to be asleep to do it. _

_He kissed her forehead before leaning back in his seat, "You will be an Uchiha soon Sakura, and you'll have no choice but to accept it." _

**AN: Forgive how short this is. I apologize! Review! **


	11. Chapter 10: Her Defense is Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Present chapter! I've redone my outline and I currently have an estimate of 28 chapter's total, so I hope you all enjoy this news! And after redoing my outline, I've given you all a gift in this chapter. I won't spoil it, but let's just say that someone's defenses are finally going to collapse. If you all want a song to listen to while you read this, listen to Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Taylor! Enjoy this chapter and review!**

**ANN: Someone pointed out to me that Sasuke was a bit too OC. So i changed things just a bit. **

The tears felt alien to her as she ran through the forest. She didn't care about concealing her position anymore. She knew he was running after her at his full speed and would eventually catch up. All she cared was finding a spot to sit and hide while she chewed over his words. How could he claim to care if he still left her? How hard would it have been to simply tell her that? On a deep level, she felt touched that he claimed to protect her by leaving her behind while he finished his business. But she felt slightly jaded as well. Did he not think she could protect herself? Was she that much of a burden to people?

She didn't understand why Sasuke was acting like this. How could someone who's considered a criminal be so open about his feelings towards her? He was never like this when they were in their genin team.

She found a tree to stop by and catch her breath. It was then that it hit her. He was acting like this because he was lonely. She understood that feeling. She felt lonely for years. Kakashi and Naruto had bonded more after Sasuke's disappearance from the village. She too felt lonely. But did that give the two of them the right to be together? Especially after they've tried to kill one another? Sakura lifted her hand to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. She didn't want to be lonely anymore. She didn't want to be confused, but she didn't know if she had it in her to keep building more barriers around herself to keep from getting hurt. She felt her feet move once she heard Sasuke's voice echo through the forest, begging her to slow down and talk with him.

She wasn't watching where she was going when she tripped and fell on a tree branch. She fell to the ground, her pink hair flying in front of her face. She cussed and moved to pick herself up when a pair of hands pulled her from the ground. She found herself wrapped in Sasuke's arms, his nose buried in her messed hair. "Sakura, stop running."

She shook her head. She wanted to cry. Why was it now that she felt conflicted? Even in his captivity, she could still resist him despite her feelings for him. So why was it now that when he was near her she found herself pulling him closer? He was wrong. He was a liar. But she knew that her old childhood crush had not faded. She was still in love with the man holding her. More tears flooded her eyes. Why? Why did she have to love someone who had no feelings in return? Sasuke pulled away to peer down at his petite pink haired ex-teammate. He splayed his hand over her cheek and she arched her body into his. He lowered his head and spoke against her lips, "I've never not cared for you."

"But you don't love me."

He smirked and pushed her against the tree she fell besides. His hips pinned her in place and he held both her cheeks with his hands. Her eyes glistened with more tears as Sasuke smirked at her. "Aren't you still in love with me Sakura?"

She sniffled and dropped her defenses. For the first time in months, she reached out to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to be." Sasuke in kind wrapped his arms around the kunoichi. "You've never left my sight."

He didn't mind how she punched his chest lightly as she broke down in his arms. He fell to his knees with her, laying his head on top of hers. She continued to punch his shoulder lightly, crying into his chest. "Why didn't you take me with you? Was I that much of a burden?"

"You're not a burden."

That made her cry more, "Then you shouldn't have left us! You shouldn't have left me!"

This is the Sakura he had wanted to see for months. This was the side that one let her feelings out to him and had emotions. He had craved her emotions while he had been separated. Her emotions are what made her a strong willed shinobi. He slumped as she let her body fall and hugged him close. He kissed the top of her head, "It was to protect you."

She didn't want to buy his words. She clutched his white shirt tighter. "Damn it Sasuke! You could've told me you at least cared! You severed our bonds!"

He pulled away from her to look her in the eyes. He wiped the tears away from her eyes; "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you to Itachi as well Sakura."

That thought stopped her in her tracks. It was to protect her from Itachi? Would Itachi have killed her if she had been with him? She opened her mouth to speak when Sasuke leaned forward and slammed his lips against hers. He kissed her forcefully, shutting his eyes. Sakura's eyes blinked with tears as the eyelids shut and she leaned into his lips. She opened her mouth to his wandering tongue, moaning when it swept past her lips and into her mouth. Sasuke's hands traced her back, pulling at her pink hair. He pushed harder against her lips, making her neck bend at the amount of force he used. She pulled away first to breathe. More tears fell down her cheeks as his lips peppered kissed over her forehead and cheeks, leaving her nose and mouth for last. The second kiss was gentler, curious and it had Sakura's stomach churning.

His hands cupped her cheeks as the two lost their balance and toppled to the forest floor. She landed on top of him roughly, her legs tangled with his as they disconnected their mouths. Sakura panted and stared down at the Uchiha who was still holding her cheek. His thumb stroked the soft skin and Sakura found herself blushing.

He leveled his gaze at her. "Tell me what you feel."

What she felt? The stoic Uchiha was asking her what she felt? More tears flooded her vision. "I…don't know Sasuke."

He didn't reply and he seemed quite content to keep stroking her cheek. She moved her hands to rest on his chest as she kept her balance. "I'm confused."

"About?"

She ripped off her anbu arm plates and threw them to the ground. Her hair fell over her shoulders and touched the Uchiha's chest. "You…I'm confused about you. I'm confused about me. I'm confused about what we are."

He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. "What we are?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Uchiha…"

He stroked her cheek again. "My apologies. Continue."

Sakura looked down at her hands and watched as the leather of her gloves move against her skin. What did she want from him? She no longer wanted him dead. That much was clear. But did she want to be with him? Could she be with him?

She removed her leather gloves and tossed them next to her arm plates. "What do you want from me Sasuke?"

"I want you at my side."

Her eyes hardened. "Why?"

His mouth drew into a little line before he a frustrated sigh leave his mouth. She was going to make him actually say it? Couldn't she tell how he felt about her? The determined look in her eyes told him that wasn't the case.

Sasuke sat up and pulled the woman into his lap, making her legs straddle his waist. It was silent in the forest, and the dark sky provided them with the privacy they obviously wished for at the moment. Sakura felt tiny sitting on his lap the way that she was. Sasuke searched for the words to put their entire situation into perspective. His problem was that he didn't have some huge explanation to give to her. What he wanted was much more simple. "I need you by my side."

Her eyes widened, "Need?"

"I wouldn't chase after you if I didn't care. Stop being annoying Sakura."

She was stunned at the amused look in his eyes. She wanted nothing more then to believe that. After everything he had put her through, she couldn't find the will to resist him any longer. "Sasuke-kun…"

He visibly twitched at the mention of the suffix and pulled her face to his. Their mouths were inches apart as Sasuke rasped out words that made her heart fly, "You've always been mine."

She surged forward and kissed him hard. She heard him groan from behind his sealed lips and put her hands on his face. When she pulled back, she found him panting, his eyes glazed over as they watched her. "Sasuke-kun, I…I think I…"

His voice was rough, "What Sakura?"

Her voice was tiny, as if she couldn't believe she was uttering the words. "I need you."

In a flash that she barely saw, Her gear was picked up and he was on his feet. She listened to the wind rushing past her ears as Sasuke continued on the path they had originally been on. She looked up at him as he held her bridal style. "Where are we going?"

He smirked, "You'll see."

Sakura shut her eyes and listened to him run, just wondering what he could have in store. Her eyes popped open when she heard the rushing of water. He was taking her to a waterfall? Why a waterfall? She grunted when he stopped running and stood at the edge of the small waterfall. He let her stand on her two feet and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Sakura watched the water continually fall and felt the urge to jump in and let the water wash away the tension in her shoulders.

Sasuke kissed the spot under her ear, making her shiver. She turned to him and rested her hands against his chest, "What are we doing here?"

"We're here because you need me and I need you."

She knew it was true. The way his hands held her hips possessively had her stomach doing flip-flops. Sasuke dove for her neck and sucked on her pulse point, bending her body backwards so he could get full access. Sakura let out a slow moan as his teeth nipped at her neck. His hands began to claw at her grey anbu vest and she helped him discard it. Her hands went for his shirt and unzipped slowly. Her breath hitched at how toned his muscles were and how many scars his body had. Her fingers traced the scars before he ducked down and grabbed her hand. He pulled it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. She shivered as he kissed up her arm until he hit her pulse point. He nipped at it once again and helped her remove her sleeveless turtleneck. His eyes settled on her wrapped chest before he pressed her against his body. "Sakura."

She leaned her forehead on his chest, "Promise me something Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Promise me this isn't a one time thing. Promise me you aren't using me."

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. His eyes were on fire, "Stop being absurd. You're not going anywhere after tonight."

She felt everything collapse around her in that one moment. She knew there was no going back after what would happen tonight. Her forever was about to begin, and truth be told, she was excited. She watched his hands move around her body. He wrapped her around his finger and broke her continually. He broke every single defense she had built. She shivered as he continued to stroke her bare skin, setting her veins on fire and making her loins tingle. She knew that by the end of the night, all she'd be doing…is screaming his name.

**AN: Ehehe…so…next present chapter you'll all enjoy. Review! **


	12. Chapter 11: Bonds of Holy Matrimony

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Past Chapter! Somewhat filler but I do hope you all enjoy the drama I throw you at the end! Enjoy and Review! **

_4 DAYS LATER: _

_Sasuke paced up and down the hallways, his mind deep in thought. Since their little sparring adventure, he had left his pink haired interest alone; slightly hoping the isolation would have an effect on her._

_He had been unsuccessful in these attempts. Sakura had made no peep, no tries to escape. The only time he saw her was when he would bring her food, and everytime her back was to the door, her blade in her hands. _

_How the hell was he supposed to break down her walls when she showed absolutely no emotion? His goal was to seduce her into staying here. He wanted to make her an Uchiha and he wanted it now. No one would deny Sasuke Uchiha the woman he claimed was his. Sasuke stopped outside the door to her room and glared at it. He wanted to throttle whoever had trained her in Anbu. Her emotions are what made her a shinobi, without them, she was just another kunoichi. _

_He wanted to get a rise out of her at least once, just to prove that he could see a sliver of her old self. His red eyes swept to window in the hall and gazed at the setting sun with clear intent. His feet moved on their own accord and opened the door to her room. She was laying down, her katana set against the wall. _

_He gazed at the sleeveless black turtleneck she wore as if it were his adversary. He wanted to gaze upon her with her face full of pleasure and lust for him. He watched the girl twitch on the bed, "No dinner I take it?" _

"_Get up." _

_Sakura weighed her options but eventually sat up to face the raven-haired man standing at the door. Her eyes narrowed at him when the setting sun hit him just right through the window and shined over his body. She had never seen his eyes look so damn beautiful. They appeared as if they were liquid black and the blue highlights from his hair made his skin appear warmer, much less pale. Her heart unconsciously beat in her chest before she moved her gaze upon the wall. "Why?" _

_He crossed his arms. Her stare had not gone unnoticed by him. In fact, he felt slightly proud that she had been looking him up and down. "We're going out." _

_That had Sakura raising an eyebrow at the Uchiha. He wanted to go out in public? Where he risked her escaping him? It sounded too good to be true. Sakura stood, "I could easily escape." _

"_You won't." _

_She didn't reply. He straightened up as well, "Why would you leave my presence to only further damage your mission?" _

_She hated when he was right. He was an absolute bastard when he was right. This hostage situation was her chance of finally completing this god-forsaken mission. She would play along with him if it led her to killing him. She nodded, "Where are we going then?" _

_He smirked and held his hand out, "Follow me." Sakura ignored his stretched hand and walked to where he was standing. She crossed her arms and let him walk out of the door first. She recognized the halls from their sparring adventure until he turned and led her down a small hallway that obviously led to the main entrance of whatever this place was. Once they reached a door, he took her hand despite her attempt to fight him. He pulled her outside and stood there for a moment, letting her regain her bearings. _

_She knew she was in Oto, but she had never imagined that it was be the tower and Kage mansion she had been in. She peered over at Sasuke to him staring out into the village. She groaned when he pulled her on onto the street. The villagers quickly peered away from the young Uchiha when he scowled at them. Sakura frowned, "Where are you taking me?" _

"_Wait and see." _

_Sakura rolled her eyes and tugged her wrist out of his grip. She walked by his side as he continued to peer at random buildings. She felt slightly out of place with her long pink hair and anbu tattoo proudly on display for the sound to see. She received quite a few glares before Sasuke tugged her into a restaurant to eat. _

_She deadpanned, "You couldn't have just given me food in my room and left me alone?" _

_No he couldn't. He snapped his fingers and the poor girl quickly led them to a table before skipping away. Sasuke sat across from Sakura, his eyes intently watching her face. She looked out of place in this dreary place, but she didn't show it. Sakura gazed down at the menu in curiosity, wondering why Sasuke had dragged her to a place like this. What was the point of this little adventure? She wrung her hands in her lap and continued to avoid his gaze. _

"_Sakura." _

_She didn't look up, "What?" _

"_Look at me." _

_Sakura decided she could enlighten him. She looked up at found his sharingan blazing. She didn't feel any different, but she still found herself on guard, "What are you trying to do Uchiha?" _

_He flicked off the Kekkei Genkai and motioned to her, "I simply wish for you to speak." _

"_Why should I?" _

_He grit his teeth, "I'm trying to be nice." _

"_Your attempts make me laugh then." He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the cushion when a petite waitress approached them with wide eyes. Sakura watched as she shook while taking their orders and wandering off before Sasuke could bark at her more. "Must you do that?" _

"_I'm simply being myself Sakura. I believe you should follow that example." _

_Sakura snorted and turned her attention to the outside. How long had she been in this wretched village? It wasn't to say she was worried or anything, but she did feel somewhat homesick. She faintly wondered how long it would take for Naruto and Kakashi to figure out what mission she had been put on and for them to beg Tsunade to let them go after her. She was fine on her own. Sasuke wouldn't think of killing her. _

_The man across from her watched her with intent brooding eyes, his mind thinking of the smoothest way possible to complete this night. He needed her to be willing to go through with this and for that he needed his genjutsu to work. He knew Sakura was a master at genjutsu, but she had never experienced what his sharingan could dish out. _

_Sasuke sighed, "I believe an apology is needed." _

_She couldn't help but be confused. Her head tilted to the side and her eyes widened. "Huh?" _

_He chuckled. Did she know how adorable she looked when she did that? "I said I owe you an apology." _

_An Uchiha never issued apologies, even if they were seriously in the wrong. She gazed at the Uchiha with curious yet cautious jade eyes. He remained unmoving, his face a perfect mask of no emotion. "An apology?" _

"_I left you out of my decisions in the past. For that I am sorry." _

_This was completely out of her comfort zone. She was used to an angry Sasuke, who often ignored her or taunted her. Who the hell was this? Why in the world was he acting so god damn weird. "Not needed." _

"_For what reason?" _

"_You had your chance long ago. There's not need to apologize when there's no reason for me to ever forgive you." _

_Sasuke smirked. He took it as a challenge. "I see." _

_Sakura fidgeted. She had the slight feeling that her choice to say that had been completely wrong. Sasuke's predatory gleam shone brightly in the sun as he stood from his seat and slid into the one next to her. He wrapped his arm around her back and shoved her closer to him. A light pink blush invaded her cheeks as he loomed over her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "There's no reason to hide everything." _

_He was being a hypocrite by telling her that. Sakura gasped when she felt his left hand creeping around her knee, steadily making its way to her thigh. She shoved it away and hissed at him, "Don't fucking touch me Sasuke." _

"_Ahh, there's my name." Now all she had to do was add that adoring affectionate suffix and everything would be alright in his world once more. The waitress returned with their food and set it down on the table quickly. She avoided both of the occupant's gazes as she hurried away. Sakura frowned as Sasuke moved to eat his food. She found that she was starving as she looked down at the food. _

"_Don't make me force feed you Sakura. Eat."_

"_Way to lighten up the mood Uchiha."_

"_I do try." _

_All through the meal, Sakura found herself pushing Sasuke's creeping hand away from her. Just what was he trying to accomplish? This was not getting on her good side. In fact, all she could picture throughout her supper was wringing his neck with her bare hands. A small smile settled on her face at the vivid daydreams even when Sasuke pulled her up to leave. She did wake up however when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her out into the night. _

_He turned a completely different way and led her down the sidewalk. "Now what torture are you dragging me to?" _

_Sasuke smirked and eyed an open alley up ahead. Before she could make another sarcastic remark, Sasuke pulled her into the alley and shoved her roughly against the wall. She groaned and moved to shove him away from she found her wrists bound above her head. Where had the chakra ropes come from? She shut her eyes in rage, "Uchiha…let. Me. Go." _

_He leaned towards her face and placed a simple kiss on her cheek. Sakura scowled as he continued to leave soft butterfly kisses along her cheek and down her neck. Sakura shut her eyes and wiggled her body, "Uchiha!" _

"_Say my name Sakura…I know you like this." _

"_This is rape you asshole!" _

_His eyes flashed to their crimson color. Sakura paled slightly knowing she had no chakra. Sasuke continued to drop hot kisses along her neck, now pulling her flush against his body. Sakura groaned and wiggled her hips, brushing against the erection the man obviously had. Sasuke gripped her tighter, "Stop ignoring what your body wants." _

"_Let me go!" _

_He purred against her collarbone, "Sakura…" _

_Sakura couldn't deny that his lips on her neck felt fantastic. She'd never been this far with a man before and it slightly turned her one that her childhood crush was the one doing this to her. Her head felt hazy as Sasuke moved one of his hands and rubbed her hipbone. His fingers were light against her skin and she felt herself wanting to moan at how good such little pleasure felt. _

_He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Imagine what it will feel like to feel my cock buried deep inside you Sakura." _

_Sakura's cheeks turned bright red as she shook her head at him. "No" _

_His hissed against the shell of her ear, "Give it up Sakura…" _

_She didn't respond. She opened her eyes and saw his sharingan blazing at her, the tomoes spinning widely. Sakura felt her head start to pound and she shut her eyes, it was completely useless to fight against it. The last thing she was Sasuke smirking at her. When she went limp in his arms, he quickly lifted her into his arms bridal style and leapt away from the alley. He had an appointment to make. _

_IN KONOHA: _

"_BAA-CHAN!" _

_Tsunade stood looking out the window and tried to ignore the two people standing in front of her desk. Kakashi didn't have his usual book pulled out, and instead was glaring out the window like she was. "You sent her didn't you?" _

"_I had no choice. She's the best at what she does." _

_Naruto crossed his arms over his green flak jacket, "But Baa-san…what if she doesn't make it back?" _

_Tsunade didn't want to tell Naruto how she was struggling with the same thoughts. She frowned and turned to the two, "We just have to hope that she does." _

_BACK WITH SASUKE: _

_He made it to the top of the mountain at breakneck speed and made good time. The moment he landed, the old couple gazed at him. "Uchiha-sama…is she the one?" _

_Sasuke stood straight up and nodded. "Hn, do it now while I have her under a genjutsu." _

_The woman stood and nodded. She retrieved a small pouch from the table and handed it to the Uchiha. The man held out a book and nodded to Sasuke. "Will she be able to recite the words?" _

_Sasuke set his ex teammate down and held her within his embrace. "Sakura." _

_The woman looked up at Sasuke with glazed over eyes, "Yes Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke looked back at the man. "Do it now." _

_He looked at the two and nodded. "Very well then, we are gathered here today to join these two in the bonds of holy matrimony." _

_Sasuke smirked. Soon, very soon, she would be his wife. And she'd have no choice but to accept it and no one from the hidden leaf would be able to tear her away from him again. _

**AN: Well, enjoy that curveball. I'm giving you all a lemon next chapter! Enjoy! **


	13. Chapter 12: Finally Claimed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Well, after what I did to you all in the last chapter I suppose I better make it up with a long and intimate lemon and some Uchiha drama! By the way, today is when I send in my computer, so forgive me if you don't see updates this week. I have no clue when I'm getting it back! I will however, try to update when I'm at work! Enjoy and review!**

**ANN: This chapter is pretty much a lemon, so read it at your own risk. I will put up notes however! **

The wind rustled between the young couple as Sasuke picked Sakura up and laid her down near the edge of the bank. He straddled her and put his hands on her wrapped chest. He was secretly fascinated that she didn't wear a regular bra and chose to use bandages. Wasn't that uncomfortable for her? His fingers tugged at the white bandages, "Remove these."

"You do it."

**NOTE STARTS: **

Sasuke smirked at her lust filled gaze. He was more than eager to fulfill her request. He lowered his face down to her chest and tugged at a loose strip. His head moved up and pulled the bandages loose. Sasuke removed a kunai from a hidden pouch and cut down the middle of the loose bandages. They fell to the ground, revealing her naked bosom to the shining moonlight. Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips. Her chest wasn't overly large, but her breasts were indeed full and filled his hands. He smirked; they must've been made to fill only his hands. He leaned down and licked the underside of her breast. Her back immediately arched into his mouth.

How lucky was he that this woman was so damn responsive? It would only make their nights that much more exciting. His warm tongue moved up to the top of her breast, licking around her erected nipple. Sakura moaned; it felt so good, so right for the Uchiha to be doing this. How long had she avoided any touches from men? She had denied her body the experiences it craved for far too long. Sakura's hand fisted in Sasuke's hair and brushed through the natural spikes. "Ughnn…"

Sasuke let go of the creamy mound, letting his trail of saliva fall under her breast and down her stomach. Sasuke dropped slow and hot open mouth kisses to her stomach, making sure to acknowledge the scars she had received over the years. She saw them as something to hide; while he saw them as something to shown that she had grown up. The moment his mouth hit her waist, Sakura tensed. "Sas-Sasuke…"

He didn't respond to her. Instead he abandoned her waist and moved to remove her sandals. He took them off teasingly, slowly, almost testing her patience. His fingers skillfully unwrapped the bandages surrounding her calves and threw them to the side with her growing pile of clothes. Sakura suddenly sat up and reached for the purple belt around Sasuke's waist. The purple material was heavy as she tugged it off and onto the ground. The blue shroud it had been holding slipped off his back, leaving him in his sandals and black pants. She could see his erection straining through his pants, and it made her eyes widen.

"See anything you like?"

Her head jolted up so see Sasuke mere millimeters from her own. His lips caught hers before she had the chance to speak and he slipped his tongue through her mouth. Sakura moaned into the Uchiha, her hands falling back to support her as he forced his mouth harder against hers. The two eventually fell to the ground in a mess of tongues and saliva, Sasuke barely able to control himself any longer. He wanted her, he had wanted her since the night he made her his.

The Uchiha had been slightly surprised that she never figured out what he done month's prior. Then again, he had kept it under wraps pretty well. Sakura clawed at his bare back as he ravished her neck, making sure to leave no patch of skin bare. He moved to remove her pants when she stopped him. She was blushing and shaking her head, "Let me…"

Sasuke smirked and stood. He helped her to her feet and watched as she covered her breasts from the cool air. He kissed her cheek, "I'll be waiting." She watched as he untied his pants and turned to the waterfall. At the edge of the back he dropped the fabric and dove into the water. Sakura's blush warmed her cheeks as she watched him resurface and face away from her, trusting her to follow after him.

She berated herself. She couldn't let herself back out now. She wanted it despite how much she didn't want to be in love with him anymore. He'd always be her biggest weakness, but now she was starting to believe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. She let out a quiet breath and dropped her pants to the ground along with her panties and dove in the water. It felt fantastic on her skin as she made it to the top of the surface and gasped for air. She immediately felt Sasuke's hands on her, rubbing and teasing her supple skin anywhere he pleased.

Sakura leaned against his chest and let him continue to touch her, slightly pleased now that she had let her guard down. Sasuke moved her dripping hair to her shoulder and kissed her neck, "You're beautiful."

She blushed harder, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

He purred and plunged his hand underneath the water. His slender fingers found her core immediately, going straight for her clit. Sakura shut her eyes and let her head tip back to rest against his shoulder. He rubbed the tiny nub softly but fast, making her body spasm each time it made a rotation. He chuckled, "Feel good Sakura?"

She nodded, not having the words to speak. She found herself moving as he turned her around and found a rock to brace her against. She watched him peer over her body with a smirk before he winked at her. "What are you planning Uchiha?"

He laid his body over hers. She was shocked at how large he was and how hard he was. He pulsed his hips against hers as his fingers found their way inside her core, mixing with the water and juices flowing out. The appendage rubbed the inside of her walls. Sakura moaned and relaxed against the rock, her hips bucking against the strange intrusion.

Sasuke quickened his pace, nearly driving her to her climax. She whimpered when he pulled out and stuck his fingers in his mouth. She didn't taste sweet, but it wasn't sour either. Sakura panted against his chest, her nails making small crescents in his skin, "Damn it Sasuke!"

"What? Did you want more?"

She nodded shyly, waiting for his fingers to reappear. It had felt fantastic as he fucked her with his finger. Her own fingers had never brought her to such a high. She gasped when he felt his member tapping at her entrance. He locked eyes with her, silently asking for her attention. "I'll give you one chance to back out Sakura."

She swallowed loudly and shook her head, "Sasuke-kun."

"After this, I won't allow you to run. There's no more returning to the hidden leaf."

Sakura paled. Was she really willing to give up everything just for one man? His eyes watched as she struggled with herself, hoping she would allow him to do as he wished.

Sakura didn't know if she could let him go through with it. Did having sex with Sasuke really mean leaving her home? Her friends? Her life? However, the moment he gazed up at the man who had always been lurking in the back of her mind, she knew the answer. Her hands dropped with water and she laid them on his chest and nodded her head. "Do it Sasuke."

He laid his forehead against hers, "This will hurt."

She was ready. Despite running from him earlier in the night, everything he had told her she believed. If he didn't care he wouldn't have come after her. "I know."

With a swift and gentle thrust, he buried himself inside her. Sakura arched against the rock, crying out when his elongated length hit the very depths of her womanhood. He held her in place for a few moments, allowing her to adjust to his size. He was amazed when she wiggled her hips and moved against the rock.

It had been a dull ache that was now on fire the moment he had been inside her. She had felt her hymen tear, but inside she was glad that Sasuke was the one she was doing this with. She may have said that she hated him, but her unrequited love was now bouncing back, making its way to the surface. "Move Sasuke-kun, move."

He pulled out slowly but he thrust up again. She wiggled around him uncomfortably, "Sasuke!"

"Do you want more Sakura? Tell me what you want."

She whimpered and shut her eyes. It felt as if time had stopped as he held his position inside her. Didn't he see that she was aroused and obviously waiting for him to get on with it?

"I want you to go faster."

"How much faster Sakura? Tell me…"

She growled, "Damn it Sasuke! Just go faster!"

"Like this?" He pulled out and pushed inside, not taking the time to stop. Sakura cried out and clung to his biceps. He pushed her further and further up the rock as he pushed her to the brink of insanity; the way he would occasionally brush her breasts or suck on her neck made the experience that much more exciting. He was so large, so wide, and it filled her up so damn much. She knew she wouldn't want anyone else in her life this way besides him ever again.

Sasuke was having the same thoughts. She was so god damn tight. Never mind that he had felt something snap inside him when he felt her hymen break. She belonged to him in every way now. He could care less of what Naruto or Kakashi would try to do to bring her back. She was an Uchiha in every way now. He growled and grabbed her hips roughly, knowing he would leave bruises later, "Sakura…"

His husky growl made the pinkette's eyes roll back into her head as she started to lower herself down onto his member each time he thrust upwards. The sound of their hips smacking together were drowned out by the rushing waterfall. The water rippled around them as they gained a faster speed. Sasuke pushed into her harder, deeper, faster, his eyes blazing red as he panted for breath. Sakura was barely hanging onto his pace when she climaxed around him, nearly stopping him in his tracks. Her warmth was so damn amazing.

She removed her hands from his biceps and wrapped them around his neck. She had tears in her eyes as Sasuke continued to pound into her, "Sasuke! Sas-Sasuke-kun!"

His growl vibrated in his chest as he whispered into her ear, "How does it feel to finally have me inside you?"

She could barely let out the chocked words, "Amazing…"

"Do you want more Sakura? Do you want more of me?"

"More! Give me more!"

"Anything baby."

Sakura felt herself being turned around and braced herself against the rock. Sasuke plunged himself back into her and laid his chest over her back. The pace he set was faster then the last; making every thing Sakura said come out in broken sentences. The rock scraped against her chest, and she cried out to the man pounding into her, "Sas! I can-I can't ho-hold it off!"

"Shit…." He threw his head back and reached around to rub her clit. Sakura screamed against the rock, her orgasm much harder around his member. He felt everything tighten as he slid in and out of her slick heat before he left go and released everything he had inside her. The two held their spots for a moment before Sasuke collapsed against Sakura's back. Sakura panted against the rock and felt Sasuke slip out of her. She felt tired and spent as he cradled her and swam toward the edge of the bank. He pulled himself out before pulling her to lay on the grass. She shivered as he reached for their pants and her turtleneck. She couldn't help but blush as he dressed her and then pulled her to lay on his chest.

Once she was cuddled up on his chest and her breathing was in sync with his, he spoke. "Sakura."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

He reached in his pocket and withdrew two objects. She watched as he fiddled with one for a moment before handing her the other. Her eyes gazed at the small diamond ring in amazement. It was absolutely gorgeous! "What's this?"

"It belongs to you."

She gasped when he slipped it on her ring finger. Was he proposing to her? "You're proposing?"

He shook his head. "I don't need to propose Sakura."

Did he think she would just marry him without any formal proposal? He saw her irritated look and kissed her forehead. "I don't need to because you're already my wife."

**AN: ANDDD let's end it here. Sorry if the lemon sucked. Let me know and I can redo it tomorrow! Lol, enjoy! **


End file.
